


Playing the Role

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bullying, Collars, Complete, Dom/sub, Dominant Harry, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Draco is SHORT, Fights, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Harry is kind of an ass, Humiliation, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Ownership, Please do not copy or translate, Power Imbalance, Scenting, Submissive Draco, Top Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates, Violence, draco is a mess, draco whump, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Everyone always knew that Draco would be a veela, and as a Malfoy he was certain to present as a dominant one.  Only, that didn't exactly happen and Lucius is not happy to have his only son present as a submissive Veela.Lucius gives Draco a potion that will make him smell like a dominant, and tells Draco that he will just have to pretend.Draco is almost certain that it won't work, it can change how he smells but it doesn't change who is he, but he is willing to try if it makes his father happy, no matter how unhappy it makes him.And the whole thing might have worked if Harry Potter didn't surprise everyone by revealing that he was also a Veela, and of course, presented as a Dominant.Draco doesn't know if he can manage to keep up the charade, and honestly, he isn't sure he wants to.Story is complete - Also, Draco is SHORT as he always should be.Please do not post to other sites, copy or translate this work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 224
Kudos: 1266





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry father." And he really was. Not just because his father was angry, not just because Draco's cheek still stung where he had been hit. Not just because this would surely shame the Malfoy name. No, it was because Draco was  _ happy _ with this particular twist of fate.

Lucius was in Draco's face again, growling out the words. "A Malfoy has never presented as a  _ submissive  _ Veela."

The tone made Draco forget about being happy about this path as the familiar shame his father was so good at producing appeared in Draco's stomach and he looked away, repeating himself. "I'm sorry."

"I should have known this would happen when you decided to be so short."

"Wh-what?" Even the ingrained training he's had since he could talk couldn't stop him from stuttering or staring at his father with his mouth hanging open. Even  _ he _ couldn't blame him for being short. " _ Decided _ to be short?"

Lucius ignored the indignant question and sneered and Draco knew he was going for the hurt. He scrambled to pull his own sneer on his face, hopefully protecting himself with it, for what good it would do.

"You probably wanted to be submissive."

With a flash of fear he thought that his father knew, but the rational part of his mind told him he was just trying to say what he thought would hurt Draco the most. He might be hitting on the truth, but he didn't know that. "I don't believe I had a say in it,  _ father _ ." He may have been trained to be dominant his entire life but the news at finding out he wasn't a dominant Veela had left him with a sense of relief he didn’t understand.

"Lucius." The soft voice stopped the next words that were going to come out of his mouth and they both turned to look at Draco's mother. She was smiling softly, "Let me talk to the boy alone Lucius, please."

"Fine." He turned back to Draco and tried to meet his eyes but Draco wouldn't raise them from the floor. "We will discuss this disappointment later."

The words stung, like they were supposed to, and tears made his eyes sting as Draco forced them not to fall. After Lucius was gone he looked up to see his mother and was startled at the warmth he could see in her eyes. She had rarely looked at him with anything but a cold detachment.

"Mother?"

She reached up and touched his cheek and he couldn't help leaning into it a little, she barely ever showed such affection. It wasn't until she spoke that he forced his eyes open, not realizing he had closed them.

"Oh Draco, I never thought…. If I had only known. It never occurred to me that you might not be like him." Her thumb brushed his cheek.

He wasn't sure what she was saying but he did catch the 'not like him' part and he wasn't able to stop the few tears that slid down his cheeks, but he didn't look away.

"What, no!" Her voice was firm as she continued, "Don't cry because you aren't like him. That's nothing to be ashamed of…" She deftly wiped away the tears, "nor is wanting to be a submissive Veela."

"I, I don't … I want … I wanted to be dominant."

Her smile was sad, regretful. "It's okay, Draco. What you present as isn't as random as you would think. It doesn't want to work against you, if you emerge as a submissive believe me when I tell you that you would be miserable as a dominant. I know this, Draco, believe me."

He wanted to argue but part of him knew that it was true. He reached up to take her hand and spoke softly, "When it happened, the change, I hadn't wanted to be submissive but then… it felt right. I was… I was relieved."

"Good… good. Being submissive doesn't make you weak-"

"Enough!" His father stormed into the room and Draco watched the cold look slip back over his mother's face. He had something in his hand but Draco concentrated on his face. "Don't tell him lies Narcissa."

"I need to train him, Lucius."

"I've already trained him."

"As a dominant, not as a submissive-"

"Because  _ he will not be! _ " He waved a bottle in her face, "This will make him smell like a dominant."

Draco wondered if he looked as shocked as his mother, "It will make me dominant?"

He scowled, "No. But it will make you smell like one. Then you can find a submissive Veela and-"

"Lucius! You can't have him do that, you can make him smell like one but that doesn’t mean he can act like one."

His hand flew out, catching her across the cheek with the back of his hand. The sudden hit sent her to the ground and Draco looked up at him, startled as he grabbed his shirt. Draco had seen him hit her before, he knew that dominant Veela's were violent, but he was more scared than he’d ever been before. "F-father?"

He shoved the bottle into Draco's hands, "You put this on like cologne, you'll smell like a dominant."

From the ground Narcissa spoke up again, anxious. "He can't Lucius. Deal with it, he's submissive." She sounded worried, "He won't be able to protect himself against a dominant without training."

"Not another word." He ground it out and she shut her mouth and if Draco ever had forgotten he remembered then that she was a submissive Veela. "He is a Malfoy, that will make up for this… unfortunate accident. I've trained him how to act like a dominant and he WILL act that way." He casually waved a dismissive hand at her, "Leave." She stood up and looked like she wanted to say something but after a scorching look she slunk out, only leaving Draco with a regretful smile.

"That is how a submissive is treated, Draco. Tell me how that isn't weak, and I will not stand for my only son being  _ weak _ . Understand?"

Draco looked down at the bottle, torn between the two paths. His gut was rebelling against his plan but the Malfoy pride was too instilled in him not to leave a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of submitting to someone. "Yes, father."

He grinned, "Good. That's my boy."

He left quickly and Draco stood there contemplating the bottle. So he could smell dominant and his father had taught me exactly how a dominant should behave. He could do this.

Remembering the look in his mother's eyes before she left though made him think of the training she had spoke of. He shrugged it off though, it couldn't be that different from the training his father had put him through. He glanced at the calendar, one week until school.

* * *

It was a cold trip to the train, his mother not even going. The only words his father left him with was not to shame his family name.

He was still thrown by the scent that covered him, at first he had been intimidated, the smell of a dominant Veela putting him on edge, pulling at his submissive instincts. He wasn't as confident as his father that this would work, but he would have some chance if there weren't any other dominants or, hopefully, even other Veelas at the school.

He made it to his room on the train without sensing any other Veelas. He was embarrassingly relieved that Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise especially were not.

He felt eyes on him and after a few moments he finally turned to Blaise, annoyed. "What?"

He blushed a little but made a small gesture, "Did it happen?"

"What?"

The sharp tone had Blaise look down at the ground but Goyle cleared his throat, "Are you a veela, Draco."

"Oh, of course I am."

Goyle grinned, "Are you going to find a Veela to get with?"

He faltered but quickly covered it, saying the words he knew he should, reciting them like they were lines. "Of course. A pretty little thing at my beck and call."

He was feeling pretty good about himself until Blaise spoke up with a chuckle, "Unless Potter gets 'em first."

"Yeah, like that will…" He trailed off as he caught on to what was said and grabbed Blaise's shirt, pulling him face to face. "What are you talking about?"

Blaise yanked back, indignantly fixing his shirt. "Potter. Didn't you hear? Seems the boy wonder is a Veela too."

"It's too bad he's not a submissive one, wouldn't you love to see Draco telling him what to do?"

Draco had gone pale, "Harry Potter is a dominant Veela?"

"Yeah." He eyed Draco who had gone from pale to looking sick to his stomach. "What's wrong? This will be great. You can fight on a whole new level."

"Yeah, can't you like… hurt him or challenge him or something?"

Draco automatically nodded, but wasn't really paying attention, worry threatening to overwhelm him. If Potter was a dominant too he was going to want to challenge him all the time. Friends that both became dominant Veelas would have issues – but enemies? There would be nothing but aggression every step of the way.

"Draco!"

He jerked his head up, and guessing from the look on Blaise's face it hadn't been the first time he had called him.

"What?"

"I  _ said _ why don't we go see Potter, huh? Get this started right."

He wanted to say no, he wasn't 100% sure what would happen when he came face to face with Potter. He knew how he was supposed to act though and that should be enough. He straightened his shoulders and plastered a smirk on his face, "Yea, let's go see the scarhead." They grinned and he led the way out, not sure of what was going to happen.

As he got closer his steps faltered seemingly without his consent. Even before he reached the door he could sense Harry, and he knew instantly Harry could sense him. The door flung open and Harry stood before him, eyes blazing.

His father had taught him that very stance, it was meant to challenge and he knew how to stand against it, but it was lost in the sudden instinct to cower. Which he did for a moment, stepping back and ducking his head quickly before he realized what he was doing and stood straight. Harry watched the movements carefully tilting his head a little at Draco's odd behavior.

Draco could feel his heart beating faster as he strove not to show it. He was being pulled towards Harry by his submissive instincts and though he didn't cower again his voice stuck in his throat, leaving him staring blankly up at Potter. That's when he realized he was actually looking  _ up  _ and the shock that very suddenly Harry was taller than him caused him to break the silence, "You grew." He tried to ignore the defeated sound of his own voice.

One corner of Harry's mouth lifted, "You didn't."

That wasn't entirely true – he was sure he had grown at least a little bit, but no answer came to mind as he just continued to stare. Harry huffed out a laugh and leaned against the door, his challenge stance easing a little, "What do you want Malfoy?"

An elbow to the side from Blaise brought him back and he sneered though he was careful to avoid an aggressive stance, Harry's raised eyebrow telling him that he noticed.

He closed his eyes for a second and pulled on all that his dad had taught him, that he had been doing for years and glared at Potter, "Where are the mudblood and the weasel? You get left out again Potter?"

The casualness was gone in an instant as he was in Draco's face, a rumbling growl escaping. Draco stepped backwards quickly, trying to escape the sudden chemical rush caused by Harry's anger. Harry followed his retreat, backing him against the wall, "Take it back, now."

At that moment Ron and Hermione appeared, the back up making Harry's veela side even more forceful. He could barely breathe as he looked up at Harry. "Sorry…"

Harry's eyebrows went up and Draco rushed to fix his mistake. "I, er, sorry you're such… a joke." His skin tingled from the anger pouring off the other boy. He managed to choke out, "Come on, we're leaving." With that he turned on his heel and stomped back towards his compartment in what he hoped wasn't too obviously a retreat.

He dreaded getting back to their compartment because based on the perplexed look on Blaise's face, there was going to be a lot of questioning.

He had choked completely. He could never have imagined it would be that hard – he had neglected to realize he would still react like the Veela he was despite that he didn't smell like it. Blaise may be mad that he obviously had lost, if only Zabini knew how much effort it had taken not to drop down to the floor at Potter's feet.

He put up his hand before anyone could say anything. "I don't want to hear it."

Blaise looked like he wanted to say something anyways but sat down, looking disgruntled. Draco knew the feeling.

"Draco, are you alright?"

He hadn't expected one of his goons to ask and started blankly at him for a moment as he thought about the question. He wasn't alright. In all honesty Potter probably would have been able to outdo him even if they had both been dominant, and now he had no chance against him.

Next time he had to do much better. If he kept this up he was going to give himself away, and that couldn’t happen.

He slumped down onto one of the seats. "I'm fine, just tired. Next time I'll get him." An uneasy silence fell over the four of them for the rest of the trip, giving Draco plenty of time to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat with his back to the Gryffindors, Harry was facing his table and he couldn't handle the eye contact. He had gotten word from Snape to head to Dumbledore's office after the feast to discuss his status as a Veela.

It was rather certain that Harry would be there too, probably they would get a play nice speech. It would be good though, getting to test the boundaries one on one with Harry without an audience. That way no one would see if he flubbed it again. Except for Harry.

At the thought of the other boy his heart sped up a little, a nervous flutter, mostly in fear. Every aggressive stance made him want to cower, but worse than that, his mouth twisted in disgust, it made him want to fawn over him. Please him.

He stabbed his dinner with a little more force than necessary, annoyed that part of him wanted to just give in, it's what he was supposed to do if his father hadn't forced him not to. The other Slytherins expected him to humiliate Potter, that they would fight when they met up, but that wasn't Draco's goal.

He was going to swallow his pride and try to get Harry to agree to a truce. That was really the lesser of two evils. Even if it got out it was still better than losing battle after battle – which he would. The one moment of standing toe to toe told him that he could play the part only up until the point that they would actually fight.

So he would offer up a truce and hope Potter went along with it. He should with his good boy Gryffindor streak. He knew the moment Harry stood up and left and he waited a few moments before leaving the safety of his table.

Once he was past the doors he moved quickly, wanting to catch up to Harry and offer his deal before they got to Dumbledore's office. He was wondering where Harry went when he turned the corner and crashed into him. He lost his footing and fell backwards, landing hard on the stone floor. He should have sensed another Veela so close, the scent he wore blocking his own senses.

"Sneaking up Malfoy?"

Harry looked fierce, especially the view from the floor. "No I just…" Harry moved closer and Draco pulled his knees up to his chest protectively.

"Then what do you want Malfoy?"

"A truce." It came out a little strangled and he cringed. He should be getting up but he was so close to Potter.

"A truce? What kind of game are you playing Malfoy?"

He finally came to his right mind and scrambled to his feet, backing up when Harry held his ground. "No game. I just… don't want to waste my time on you."

Harry looked him up and down, "Not happening." His hands balled into fists and Draco could feel the anger coming at him like a physical force. "You just want me to back off if there is a submissive Veela so you can-"

"No." It took a lot of will power but he stepped forward, meeting Potter's stance. "You can have them. I'm serious about this. I want a truce."

"And you won't challenge me for Veelas?"

"No."

"And you will stay out of my way."

He started to nod, eager to get the agreement but caught himself at the last moment, "If you stay out of mine." There was silence for a moment and Draco felt himself start to waver, his body strung tight as his Veela responded to the dominant before him, could imagine himself rubbing against Harry like a cat, pressing into that dominant scent. He shook his head hard to dismiss the thought and tried to focus.

Harry laughed suddenly. "No truce." He turned towards Dumbledore's office, clearly the conversation was over. Draco glumly followed, that hadn't gone at all like he had hoped.

When he reached the entrance Harry was still waiting for it to open so he leaned against the wall a few feet away, trying to formulate a plan B.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

He wearily eyed him, "I'm not."

"You know I don't believe you. You haven't challenged me Malfoy, not even once. You haven't responded to any of my challenges."

That was news to him, he hadn't even been aware that he was being challenged. That made sense though, he wasn't dominant, and so his senses weren't attuned to challenges. "I didn't… I didn't realize there had been a challenge."

"Something is going on here Malfoy, and I'm going to figure it out."

Snape appeared at that moment, saving Draco from having to come up with an answer. "Boys." There was an unmistakable sneer aimed at Harry and it made Draco feel like himself, enough to smirk.

The three of them moved into Dumbledore's office with Snape preemptively sitting between them. "Now boys, there are certain things that are beyond even my control, and the development of Veelas is one of them. I'm aware it is your instinct to fight but I'm asking if you-"

"I offered a truce!" Everyone in the room looked a little startled at the outburst, even Draco despite that it had come from him.

"What was that?"

"I offered Potter a truce, he turned it down."

"Is this true Harry?"

"Sir, with all due respect, it's obviously a trick. Malfoy would never stick to it."

"My word is my honor Potter. Anyone from a family with any honor would know that."

"Because you've proven you're not a lying snake time and time again, right?"

They glared at each other over Snape, and Draco sneered, some of his father's training coming back to him. He shifted his body to better face Harry and showed his teeth. Instantly Harry growled back and Draco held his ground tentatively, sure that Snape would stop something before it happened.

"Ah yes gentlemen. These outbursts are what I would like to avoid. Mr. Malfoy, do you really intend to follow through on this truce?"

He was tempted to say no, but he reminded himself his defiance now was an act. He nodded and looked at Harry. "You may not trust it but I swear I will stand by a truce, what I said earlier I meant."

Harry eyed him, "What are the terms."

Giving too much up would be suspicious but he wanted to make the deal sweet enough that Harry would take it. "Any Veelas are yours, I'll stay out of your way and vice versa."

"It is a generous offer Harry. I cannot force you to take it, but it would be a show of good faith if you did."

"Fine. It's a deal."

"Very good, very good! I wish I could give you boys house points for being so cooperative, however that would fall under attempting to influence Veelas which is of course, not allowed by law. But still boys, very good!"

Both boys stood up but Draco stayed back, letting Harry leave first. At least he had gotten his truce, that should give him a little leeway. Harry was waiting when he stepped out the door, "One wrong step Malfoy and you'll pay for it."

He nodded and watched Harry walk away, the aggressiveness leaving an annoying tingling in his stomach. He knew instantly he wanted Harry, his Veela was surrounded by the dominant scent and it  _ wanted _ him. Wanted to at least investigate him, feed his veela curiosity on a scent that intrigued him, and he resented that he couldn’t. Resented the position he was in.

He shook it off and headed to the Slytherin dorms, he needed a break and somewhere he knew he’d be safe from Harry, and the dungeon would work just fine. He spent the rest of the way trying to figure out how to explain away the truce to his housemates.


	3. Chapter 3

His fellow Slytherins took the news okay. After a bit. Mostly he was vague and used big words to throw them off. His father had wanted him to find a submissive Veela, but he was better off letting Harry have them than trying to challenge him for one. The thought of Harry with another veela bothered him, an unfounded tweak of jealousy that annoyed him. His Veela side may be telling him to go for the dominant Veela, but the other half of him was horrified at the thought of being with Potter. Of being  _ subservient  _ to him. He was certain the universe wanted him to suffer, there couldn't be a worse person for him to be pitted against.

They had steered clear of each other the last few weeks and already several times Snape had called him into his office to try to get him to explain his behavior. Which was ironic because Snape never had a problem with him when he was an obnoxious little git to Potter. He kind of missed that, the back and forth insults and fights they’d always had, but he was scared to try and mock him. He didn't want to end up under Potter in any way. He snickered at the wording, quickly straightening when Crabbe gave him a sideways glance. Maybe he was losing it.

They were heading towards the library to research a potions paper, not that he needed to, he was a prodigy in potions. Halfway through the door he realized he had forgotten his assignment, too distracted thinking about Harry. It seemed to be all he thought about. "I'll be back."

He headed back through the door in a rush, not paying attention and ran directly into Harry. Harry barely stumbled but the force of it knocked Draco to the ground in an ungraceful sprawl. The door thudded shut behind him, ensuring he couldn't call on Crabbe or Goyle for help. He scrambled to his feet, remembering to go into a dominant stance. "Potter." His answer was a smirk as Potter moved a little closer and a bit desperately he added. "We have a truce."

"I'm not breaking it Malfoy."

"Back off."

There was a grin that showed mostly teeth, "Make me." Harry was challenging him, and he would say their veela instincts kept dragging them together like this, but they had always managed to be in each other’s way since first year. He panicked and he quickly took on the first response body language that he could think of and it wasn't until he saw the enraged look on Harry's face that he realized he may have picked one that was too aggressive.

Harry’s body slammed into his and he was on top of him instantly, pushing them both to the ground. He couldn't help his instincts and as soon as they hit the ground he moved into an automatic position, arms tucked against his sides and his head tilted back exposing his throat. He regretted it instantly but didn't move since Harry had stopped his attack at the blatant submissive body language.

He opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him, a mildly confused look on his face. Harry leaned into him and sniffed. For a moment Draco was worried something had gone wrong with the scent but he could still smell the dominant Veela on him. Harry looked up and around and then pointedly back at Draco. With a flash of insight Draco realized that with his fear and adrenaline his own submissive Veela scent was starting to overwhelm the fake one. Not enough to give him away, but he supposed enough to muddle the scent.

"Get… get off of me…"

"You don't smell right."

He tried to wiggle out from under Harry, his instincts still telling him to submit but confusion had pushed back Harry's rage and now he was just watching him. As soon as he started to move Harry's grip tightened, baring his teeth. "Stay put."

"I.. I challenged you… I lost… let me up."

Harry looked amused suddenly, "You didn't challenge me… you propositioned me."

Draco paused, trying to remember exactly what he did. "I… I didn't mean to."

Harry eased his grip, leaning back to look at Draco. "You didn't mean to, huh. Something is up Malfoy… you don't smell like you are supposed to."

His face felt flushed and he was a little dizzy having Harry so close to him. He couldn't remember exactly what body posture he had done, it was difficult trying to do everything from memory without dominant instincts to drive him. He took a deep breath and abruptly pushed Harry off of him, scrambling to his feet.

Harry looked pissed, confusion fading in the face of a fight, and took a step towards him.

He wasn't sure what possessed him but before he thought about it too much he stepped forward and shoved Harry. In an instant Harry was on top of him again and they both tumbled to the ground. Distantly he heard yelling but all he could center on was Harry and the fist that was hitting him. Four or five punches had landed when the weight was suddenly yanked off of him.

McGonagall was standing between them with Hagrid trying to hold a struggling Harry. He stayed exactly where he was, blood dripping down his face. Every survival instinct his Veela had told him he had pissed off a dominant Veela and he should submit completely until the threat was over.

"Straight Dumbledore's office! Both of you!"

After a moment of him not complying she reached down and pulled him up though her stern look faded when she realized he was shaking, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Come along."

He stayed safely two teachers away from Harry, overwhelmed. That was worse than he had thought, he figured that he could avoid a fight but he walked right into it. Even if he could control his Veela instinct, he  _ never _ had been able to control his mouth. He winced as he registered the pain in his nose, "I think I need to see Madame Pomfrey."

She frowned, looking him over. "After we talk to Dumbledore."

They were met by the sight of a frown on the normally smiling face. "Boys, I'm very disappointed. I know how hard it is to get along, but you did agree on a truce. Now I can't take away points, as it is against the laws to interfere, however, I ask that you would put this behind you and once again continue with your truce. Up until this point it has worked very well."

"No." Harry stood up and even Dumbledore looked a little unsettled by the look on his face. "He opened the door to a physical challenge." He moved to loom over Draco, "There will be no truce Malfoy. I'll fight this out every step of the way, let’s see if you are Veela enough to handle it." With that he left, leaving everyone in the room speechless for a moment.

Dumbledore was the first to speak up, "Well, better get young Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey to be healed." He looked like he wanted to say more, but ultimately just turned his back, indicating for them to leave.

Draco was in shock as he silently did as he was told. He didn't even speak up when he was informed that this broken nose could be healed but best to let the black eyes heal naturally, better than the side effects from the potion. After he was released he hurried to the Slytherin rooms, the only place he knew Harry couldn't get to him. This had gotten out of control, there was no way to back Harry off and he had no idea what to do.

He reached the Slytherin dorm and planned on spending a good amount of time feeling bad for himself but suddenly the door burst open to an out of breath Crabbe and Goyle. Too many cupcakes he supposed. He had forgotten that he was supposed to be at the library with them. He turned to face them, trying to think up an excuse for his disappearance… not that he had to  _ explain _ himself to them.

"Where did ya go Draco, we thought you were going to help us out."

Crabbe elbowed Goyle and pointed at Draco, specifically his black eye. "What happened?"

"Potter." He was a little disturbed that there wasn't nearly as much disgust in his voice as he had meant there to be.

"Did ya get him good back? It's about time you were done with this truce stuff."

"He surprised me."

"So you got at least a few in… right?"

He frowned and turned towards his bed, pulling out his potions book. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Crabbe shake his head at Goyle when he went to ask more questions. A few more minutes of silence and they left, leaving Draco alone to sulk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody hell." Draco hesitated as he came around the corner, cursing his luck as he was faced with Harry with no one else around. How in merlin's name did this keep happening? Harry seemed to hesitate too but then was baring his teeth, a growl slipping out of his mouth and though he couldn't even remember anymore which was which he was sure that Harry was challenging him. He didn't bother to try to remember the proper dominant veela way to respond, simply hunched his shoulders and looked away. It was easy enough to remember how to submit.

He stayed that way even when he felt Harry moving towards him until they were too close, Draco's veela taking notice, reminding him that there was an available dominant Veela, right there in front of him. His face flushed, and he had to fight not to lean into him. His pants were getting tighter as he avoided Harry's eyes. Merlin, he wanted him. Couldn’t stop thinking about him.

"Something to say Malfoy?"

He had to bite his tongue to keep from asking Harry to fuck him, and instead backed up a few steps, "I have to go."

Harry laughed, "Of course you do, all you do is run away."

His back straightened, but he didn't move, he couldn't move. If he did he would throw himself at the other boy. He couldn't keep backing down, but his options were limited. He didn't care anymore about what his classmates thought, he realized he was fighting for his future now. He forced out, "You just assume that you're important enough for me to spend time on."

Harry growled, but held back, since Draco wasn't challenging him. He acknowledged it with a nod, "You can back down now, but there is supposed to be a submissive veela visiting this week, and then we will see if this…" he hesitated, finally disgust in the word, "passivity remains."

Draco couldn't respond, could only watch Harry walk away before casually reaching down to adjust himself. Harry's growl had nearly made him come in his pants. He was more concerned with the revelation that a veela was going to be visiting and dealing with the white hot jealousy that came with it.

He trudged back towards his dorms, taking a detour to go talk to Snape. He had no idea that another Veela was visiting, and he was irked that Harry had gotten the information first. The jealousy was a surprise, his veela was telling him to fight for the dominant's attention, to please Harry before the other arrived and took him away.

He couldn't help but groan as a few suggestions of how to please Harry popped into his head, and he glanced around before slipping into the nearest bathroom, relieved to find it empty. He slipped into a stall, closing the door, and tried to control his breathing. He was hard, but trying to valiantly ignore it, he would not touch himself over Harry, he just wouldn't do it.

He leaned against the door, eyes squeezed shut as he begged for help controlling himself. His veela had other ideas though and he tilted his head back against the door as he slid one hand down his pants, whimpering at the feel of baring his neck. He tried to think of something safe, something that didn't involve him on his knees sucking Harry's cock, but his mind refused to comply. He made a frustrated sound as he shoved his pants down to his thighs, hand moving roughly over himself as he pictured Harry's hand on him. It wasn't enough, not really, what he wanted more than anything was to have Harry's cock up his ass, filling him up. With that image in mind he came, turning his head into his shoulder to muffle the sounds he couldn't stop and to keep from calling out Harry's name.

He kept his face pressed into his shoulder, tears pressing against his eyes. He finally shook his head, "This is never going to work." He rubbed his arm angrily over his face, unable to stop the tears from falling.

He sat down on the floor, not even caring if it was dirty and let out a few sobs, trying to get his panic under control. He would pull this together, he had to. He had to get to Snape and find out about this Veela. He steadied his breathing, taking several deep breaths before he moved to his feet. The farther away he was from Harry, the easier it was to think straight. He had years of training, he should be able to do this.

He timidly knocked, waiting for Snape to come to the door. The door was flung open, "This better be…. Draco?"

Draco looked away, "I just… Potter said a Veela is coming."

Snape stepped back and let Draco in, waving at a chair, "Yes… I'd heard that." He didn't notice the concerned look Snape shot him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His shoulders straightened, "Honestly Draco, I thought it was better if you didn't know. The Veela boy should only be here a few days, and maybe it would just be best to… avoid the whole situation."

"What does that mean?"

"Why don't you sit down?" He let himself be led to a seat and slumped into it, frowning. "Is there something… wrong?"

He tilted his head, "No."

Snape looked incredibly uncomfortable, "You know Draco, there is nothing wrong with waiting until you are away from Hogwarts to find a mate."

Suddenly he got where he was going and he frowned, "You think I'll lose if I challenge him."

"I think that…" Abruptly he changed tactics, "The veela boy will be coming here next weekend. He is… his family is scouting for a mate for him."

The thought of that made Draco slump more in his chair and cross his arms over his chest. "And they want Potter."  _ He _ was supposed to be Potter's. He shook his head, no, wait, that wasn't right either.

"I think they would be equally pleased with a Malfoy."

He needed to think about what he would have to do… maybe owl his father for advice though he shuddered at that. Actually he wondered if his father was getting updates about just how horribly he was managing his interactions with Potter. He moved to his feet, caught up in his thoughts but halfway to the door realized how rude he was being and turned back to Snape, "Thank you… I need to go plan… but thank you for letting me know."

"You are welcome Draco." He ignored that Snape's voice sounded resigned and headed towards the dorms. He was going to have to make some kind of play for the Veela, sure he would back down quick enough if Harry was interested, but he just needed to play the part enough to get him through it. Maybe if Harry liked the other veela and mated his life would be easier… and he stubbornly was going to ignore the way that his insides felt like they were being ripped apart at the thought of Harry mating with someone else. They were  _ not _ for each other because Draco was really meant to be dominant and would find his own mate. 

He would.

* * *

"His name is Aidan." Draco grunted in response to Blaise's information, he honestly couldn't care less about the Veela coming. "He's… nothing impressive I guess." Draco glanced over, somewhat amused that Blaise was holding a folder.

"Where did you get that?"

"Research, my friend." He looked down again, "He's blonde. Want to see his picture?"

"No."

"I thought you would be more excited." The folder dropped onto the table in front of Draco and he glanced up to Blaise. "You're going to go for the Veela right, at least try a few things out?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Blaise shrugged and sprawled onto the couch next to him, "You just seem unhappy."

"I'm not… I'm just thinking."

"Another run in with Potter today?"  Draco kept his eyes on the floor, he was hard enough on himself, he really didn't need Blaise riding him about it too. He didn't answer and finally Blaise made an annoyed sound and shoved to his feet, "I don't know what is going on with you Draco, but it's making Slytherin look bad."

He might as well have been talking to his father. He glanced up at the angry look on Blaise's face and sat up, turning the folder so he could see it in what he hoped was an appeasing gesture. He looked down at the other Veela, surprised to see that they looked very similar. "This is him?"

"Yea." Blaise eased next to him looking over his shoulder, "He looks like you."

Draco's mouth quirked, "Well he's got that going for him." He tried to picture the other boy at his whim, submissive to him, but it made an uncomfortable ache move through his shoulders. His Veela had no interest in that. He made a face, "Too much like me. Would be like mating with myself."

Blaise laughed at that, "Seems like that would be perfect for you." As soon as Draco had shown interest the anger had slid off Blaise's face, replaced with glee. "This is just what you need to really get into it with Potter, I can't wait to see you guys fight!"

Draco rolled his eyes, how oblivious could they be. He wasn't dumb enough to think that he'd been putting up a good front, and it should be obvious to them that things weren't going well. He ran his hand over the picture and forced out, "So that's my quarry." He didn't sound overly thrilled about it and inside his Veela supplied what he was really thinking as he looked at the picture. 

_ Competition. _


	5. Chapter 5

Another meeting with Dumbledore had Draco sitting uncomfortably next to Harry, though he was slumped in his chair away from the other, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. He glanced sideways at Harry, and when he realized the other was watching Dumbledore he kept his eyes on him. Harry was leaned forward in his chair, eyes bright and Draco assumed excited as they planned about the arrival of the other Veela. Draco searched his mind to try to remember his name… Aaron or something. He sighed, regretting it when Harry's eyes darted to him. He casually looked away, and snapped out, "Can we just get this over with already?"

"Such a rush to get your ass kicked Malfoy?"

A low growl filled the room that made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand up and he straightened out of his slouch, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged, "Yeah yeah, keep talking." Back talk was risky he knew, but Harry only raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to Dumbledore.

He took the silence as a go ahead and continued, "Aidan will be arriving during classes Friday, his parents are very excited to have him here to meet the two of you. He will be here for the weekend."

This time it was Harry's turn to sigh, "This doesn't feel right." Harry rolled his shoulders, voice gruff, "They are forcing a meet. I don't like it."

He got it then, Harry wasn't excited, he was angry. Should he be angry too? He thought about that while Dumbledore prattled on. "Mr. Potter, we've talked about this."

"What's going on?" Nobody had talked to _him_ about the Veela.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to attempt to answer but Harry beat him to it, "They are picking and choosing Veelas to come visit, the ones they _approve_." His eyes were for Dumbledore again, "That isn't how I plan on picking my mate."

Dumbledore made the closest to an impatient sound that Draco had ever heard, "This is the alternative to hundreds of Veelas showing up Harry. It isn't something that we could keep quiet."

Ah, that was why nobody had told him. This was about Veelas being desperate to mate with Harry _freakin_ Potter and he couldn't help being struck by a sharp pain of regret that he was kind of one of them. "Always have to be in the spotlight, don't you Potter?"

"That's it!" Harry was on his feet, having moved so quickly the chair tumbled backwards and he was over Draco, grabbing him by his shirt and yanking him to his feet. "That's about all of your mouth I can take!"

He really hadn't expected it, even though he knew he'd been pushing the other boy. Why exactly _had_ he been pushing him anyways? He reached up and grabbed the arm holding him with both hands, Harry was so angry. "Let me go!"

Harry did just that, shoving Draco backwards so he lost his balance and landed on his back, momentarily stunned when it knocked the wind out of him. Dumbledore stood to the side, helpless to do anything as Harry stalked towards Draco. "Fight, damn it!"

He scrambled backwards until he hit the wall, heart racing. He put his hands out in front of him, shaking his head. "I'm sorry!" He didn't care what it looked like. Harry's eyes flashed, and he looked terrifying and Draco wanted nothing more than to get out of the office without getting pummeled.

"Are you serious?" To his relief the rage had almost disappeared from Harry's voice as quick as it appeared, leaving only a frustrated tone as he ground out, " _Why won't you fight_?" He slapped Draco's hands away, "Get up and fight Draco. Get up and show me all that training your _daddy_ gave you."

Draco could only stare up at him, trying to convince his body that he really did not want to be close to Potter right now. They were interested in very different things. "I don't want to fight."

"I know you don't!" He grabbed Draco's robe and yanked him to his feet, crowding him against the wall.

"Mr. Potter… Harry…" The growl slipped through Harry's lips as he snapped his head to Dumbledore, who took a few steps back but still continued, "He is acquiescing, that is what you wanted, perhaps you should let him go."

He turned back to Draco, holding his arms pinned against the wall by his wrists. There was something on his face, something lost as he snarled out, "That's not what I want!"

Harry's hands felt so good on him that it pushed back the fear and he found himself leaning forward, mumbling out, "What do you want?" His body was strung tight, desperate to be pressed against Harry.

"You're _mocking_ me _?_ " Too late Draco realized how Harry would take the words and he tried to cringe back but there was nowhere to go. Harry was pressed against his front, snarling, and only then did Draco realize that his own cock was hard, straining against his pants like it always was around Harry… and that Harry had to be able to feel it too.

There was a frozen moment as Harry looked startled, pulling back and glancing down Draco's front. He flushed, turning his head away and wished he could cover himself but Harry still held his hands against the wall. Harry pulled back more, apparently unsure how to react to that. He tilted his head, confusion filtering across his face, but before he could say anything Dumbledore was there again, carefully stepping between them, pushing Harry back, obviously taking the pause as the finish of the fight. "Mr. Potter…"

Harry let himself be pushed back, clearly unsettled. Draco kept his eyes from meeting, worried about what Harry might do. He knew he smelled dominant, knew Harry thought he was, but for a moment Harry looked like he was considering if he could seduce him anyways. Or maybe that was wishful thinking… NOT wishful thinking he quickly reminded himself.

"May I go?" He didn't wait for an answer, fleeing the office, trying not to notice as Harry's calculating eyes followed him. Given his response to just being near Harry without any other factors a new worry occurred to him. What would happen if Harry put out pheromones when he met the new Veela… would he be affected too? He didn't know if it was a general effect… or targeted. How had his father not ever explained it to him? He could practically see his father saying the words, telling him that it didn't matter because he wouldn't be submissive. If he had been dominant it would all be instinct.

Far enough away that he couldn't smell Harry anymore he finally stopped and tried to catch his breath and think clearly. How would he find out what he needed to know about Harry's abilities… could he owl his mother? She would probably know, she had said that she would have trained him to protect himself.

He couldn't help but wanna sink into self-pity, it just wasn't fair. He should have been dominant so his father would be happy, even as a rebellious part of him added that perhaps his dad should just be happy with what was best for him, but he shook it off. He had come too far to go back, he could only pray that Harry would mate with another Veela sooner rather than later. He startled at the sudden growl that filled the hallway, shocked more when he realized it was coming from him. He knocked his head back against the wall hard enough to really feel it and muttered, "Harry is not for you."

The thought of Harry holding Aidan had the growl moving up his throat again and he fought it down, and repeated, "Not for you." He ignored the ache inside and clenched his fists and repeated again, forcing his voice steady, determined, "Not. for. you." He was a _Malfoy_ damnit, and he would not lose a competition. He nodded at that, sure of his determination in winning… he just wished he was sure whether he planned on winning over Aidan or Harry.

Draco sent an owl to his mother, trying to explain his fear that when Harry worked on the other Veela that he wouldn't be able to resist, and asked her what he should do, if he should be worried. He only had a few days until Aidan arrived, so he hoped that his mother would get back to him quickly.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when he got an owl back in record time, but from his father instead. He recognized the handwriting on the outside immediately and his shoulders hunched, and even he knew how sad it was that his dad could make him this afraid from so far away. He waited until he was in his own room before he opened it, not entirely sure what to expect.

He skimmed over the first few lines that seemed to only be admonishing him for his current progress, he seemed to have picked up that Draco was more concerned with avoiding the Veela coming than fighting for him. He did answer him though, and it seemed that if Harry was working to attract a specific Veela he shouldn't be affected, maybe some… spill over, but his father said that shouldn't be a problem for him. He rolled his eyes, how would his father even know? It said that he should be practicing his stances, his poses and Draco wasn't even sure he remembered them all. 

At the end his father told him if he had any more problems he should contact him, not his mother, and if there was a problem with that he would be happy to come and discuss it with Draco in person. The threat was barely veiled and Draco sighed, setting the letter on his desk. He was relieved, at least it meant he could probably be in the same room as Harry and the other Veela, but it didn't necessarily make things easier.

* * *

Draco hated him instantly. They stood inside the entrance, on opposite sides, watching a small blonde boy walk up, flanked by his parents. Harry had a charming grin on his face and Draco spared the energy to send him a scowl, sure his attention was on the other boy enough that he wouldn't risk getting a beat down in the middle of the room. After a few moments he turned the scowl to Aidan, fists clenching when the other boy only had eyes for Harry.

He could tell the moment Harry tried something, Aidan seemed to stumble, but quickly picked up his smile again, lowering his eyes and looking up through his eyelashes at Harry. It made the corner of Harry's mouth go up as he tilted his head in acknowledgment as Aidan continued towards him.

Baffled Draco could only watch. The pheromones hadn't even been sent at him and he was frozen to the spot, sure that if he moved it would be to crawl to Harry, to rub his body against his, to do anything he wanted. How had the other boy barely reacted to it? Aidan had reached Harry and bowed. Draco snorted derisively, they should know that Harry wouldn't be impressed by that. The sound drew attention and Draco found that bright smile turned on him.

He straightened immediately as Aidan headed towards him, smile dimming and Draco realized he probably thought Draco was making no attempt to seduce him, when really, he just had no ability to. How had his dad not considered that, he smelled like one but couldn't reel a submissive in. He wanted to just turn and leave but was aware of the hell he would get from his father, and the last thing he needed was a face to face visit from him. He tried to make up for it by smiling, maybe Aidan would just assume that he wasn't interested.

He reached him and bowed as well and Draco wasn't sure what to do next. He eyed him, up close the similarities weren't as strong. The boy was blonde but had blue eyes, and Draco was aggravated to realize Aidan was slightly taller than him. He eyed him up and down, there was nothing special about him, nothing that Harry should want.

Despite the scowl on Draco's face Aidan didn't falter as he smiled, "I'm Aidan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

At a loss as to what else to do he played along, "I'm Draco." Curious he tried to smell the other boy, trying to feel out his Veela, but he found his eyes drifting to Harry, though he knew it was the wrong move because he was aware Aidan's eyes drifted in that direction as well. Hell, he was losing.

He wasn't the only one that noticed as Harry's voice rang out, amused, "Aidan, come on back this way." Aidan glanced at Draco, no sign of nervousness even though he was in a room with what he thought were two dominants. After a moment he realized he was waiting to be told not to go, for any direction from Draco as well and when he received none he shrugged and turned and headed back towards Harry.

That irked him, beyond that Harry was _his_ … no, no, Harry _was not his_ he angrily reminded himself, he had just been blown off by a submissive Veela. He took an angry step in their direction but stopped dead as Harry moved, a wave of anger reaching him. That did stumble Aidan, who came to a stop and averted his eyes to the ground, but was still doing better than Draco.

He couldn't back down, he didn't want Aidan, but he didn't want him moving any closer to Harry. For the first time since they had started this he felt a growl trickle out of his throat at Harry and wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Harry's eyes lit up, why Harry looked at him with so much more excitement than he had looked at Aidan.

"So finally you fight?"

Aidan was quickly but gracefully moving out from in between them, and Draco wished he had that much grace. How was he so easily able to shake off Harry's effect? Draco held his breath, aware of how successful the move would be, and very carefully moved into a challenging posture, forcing his growl a little louder.

Yes, he would fight.


	6. This is my favorite chapter

The growls bounced off the walls and Draco hid a flinch as he moved forward. He steeled himself, he was smaller, he wasn't dominant but he did know how to fight and he just needed to manage to ignore Harry's dominant pull long enough to get a hit in.

He glanced at Aidan who looked downright overjoyed to have two dominants fighting over him and Draco straightened his shoulders, Aidan could not have him. He turned his eyes back to Harry and moved his feet heading towards him. He didn't want to fight Harry, he knew he would lose, that he was going to get a beating, but he wanted Harry's attention on  _ him _ , not the other boy.

Harry was grinning, eyes bright. They were getting closer and Draco watched Harry move, bouncing from one foot to the other. He realized he should be moving too, he was too stiff, but it was hard to focus on anything other than how afraid he was, how  _ angry _ he was that another veela would dare come on his territory. Oh, he was so very messed up.

They were in striking distance now and Harry circled around him. Before he could think better of it, or beg Harry to take him, he pressed in and started to swing. Harry's eyes moved to his fist, and Draco used the distraction to swing his leg out, catching Harry behind the knee.

There was a moment of pure shock and Draco saw Harry's eyes widen as he stumbled, but the grin never slid off his face. He regained his balance and now Draco's element of surprise was gone, he wouldn't fall for it twice. This time he desperately swung out his fist, surprised when he actually managed to land the hit on the side of Harry's jaw.

He was elated for a moment until he realized that Harry hadn't even attempted to block him. He backed up when Harry moved in close to his body, laughing. Harry was toying with him. He tightened his fists and tried to take on a fighting stance again, but was knocked back when an open fist slap caught him in the face. He whimpered out, hand going to his face, but it was none of the force Harry had used in previous fights. Did he suspect something?

That thought made him scramble backwards searching Harry's face, only to see him frown. "Retreating so soon?"

There was no sign that Harry thought he was being deceived, but there was disappointment on his face. A glance at Aidan showed him frowning, apparently they weren't putting on a very good fight. "No."

"Then get back here and fight."

His lip curled, right, Harry was trying to win over Aidan and wanted to put on a good show. He rushed forward, bypassing a hit to ram his body into Harry, trying to take him off his feet. Not his smartest move he realized as they ended up tangled together on the floor. Under him Harry was stunned for the moment, he might have hit his head and Draco put every bit of power he could into his swing, infinitely surprised when it landed again, snapping Harry's head to the side.

He had a moment to feel triumphant and then the grin was off Harry's face. Draco was launched off him in a flurry of movement and then he was under Harry, pinned down and a responding fist hit him hard in his left cheek and he cried out, trying to block his face.

He didn't expect Harry to pull back and rock to his feet and he stumbled when his arm was grabbed and he was up too. He shrunk back from Harry, but he wasn't allowed to do so. Harry held his arm and pulled him in close, grabbing his other wrist when he tried to raise his hand. Harry's eye was already showing signs of bruising and Draco couldn’t help the frantic elation that he had finally  _ finally  _ made some kind of mark on the other boy.

"You're a terrible fighter."

"You're the one with a black eye." The adrenaline running through his body let him snark without being afraid for a moment, and he wondered why he was able to fight at all, though he wondered if it had something to do with that his veela realized he was, kind of, fighting for the attention of a dominant.

Another slap landed across his face and he heard a laugh from across the room and with sudden clarity he realized what Harry was doing. He had thought… he thought maybe Harry sensed something and was purposely taking it easy on him. Now… Aidan's face lit up with amusement, eyes firmly on Harry. He was showing how small a threat Draco was, because yes, what a powerful dominant Draco would make when he could be subdued by a few slaps across the face.

He choked back his anger  _ (disappointment disappointment _ ) and tried to pull away but Harry pulled him close again, "Fight isn't over."

He was going to cry, face flushed with humiliation, "You win, you can have him."

The hands in his shirt tightened and Harry growled out, "The fight isn't over."

He wanted to be out of sight before the tears started, he was so stupid. Why was he even trying to win Harry over? He couldn't have him, hell, even if he hadn't had to hide that he was submissive Harry  _ still _ wouldn't have chosen him. Why would he choose someone he hated over the droves of veelas that would be vying for his attention? Desperate to get away he tried to bring his knee up, but Harry only made a tutting sound and shoved him hard to the ground. "You never learn."

He tried to stay down, Harry should be decent enough to accept the submission and leave to go woo Aidan but he was being pulled to his feet again, tugged forward until they were flush against each other, one hand wrapping in Draco's hair to tilt his head up so their eyes met.

Harry's voice was low, only for his ears, "What's going on Malfoy?"

Draco knew he couldn't smell him, it was muddled and fading but the dominant scent still surrounded him, but Harry's face showed that something about the situation didn't seem right,  _ wasn't _ right. For a moment Harry glanced past him at Aidan, and Draco couldn't help it as a small sound made it past his lips, and he used the hand Harry wasn't holding to swipe at his face, trying to hide the tears. Harry's eyes jerked back to him, and for the moment Draco couldn't put his defenses up and he knew just how plainly the hurt showed on his face.

They stared at each other for a long time, Harry studying his face and Draco was too terrified to say, to do anything but stare back. When he started to lean into Harry he was released, stumbling backwards. For a moment he felt Harry's pull, sure that he was trying to seduce Aidan now that he had won, and before he could see that, before he could break down into tears in the middle of the room he turned on his heel and fled.

Draco didn't head immediately back to his dorm, taking the long way and killing time before he got there, trying to pull himself together. It wasn't working very well, but nearly an hour later the tears subsided and he was able to breathe without feeling like he was going to sob, so he headed towards his room with heavy feet.

Inside the Slytherin dorms Draco ignored the looks he got as he stormed in, clothes disheveled from the fight, tears steaks down his bruised face, eyes red and puffy. He imagined that right now Harry was touching Aidan, making him laugh, being near him and that should be HIS place. Which wasn't completely right because really Draco didn't want to be on his knees before Harry, at the other boy's whim but no one else should be there either. But If anyone  _ was _ going to be it should be him… but it wouldn't be!

He let out a snarl of frustration, he didn't even know what he wanted and it was all his father's fault! He wasn't him… he couldn't be what he wanted him to be. Maybe he didn't  _ want  _ to be like him. He moved to his dresser and yanked the drawer open and angrily grabbed the dominant scent his dad had given him and chucked it at his bed. It bounced off, rolling under Blaise's bed. He stood there, panting, relishing the moment of rebellion against his father, but finally dipped his head down with a sigh, moving to go get it.

He had just reached Blaise's bed and leaned down when the door to the dorm slammed open and he startled, jerking upright.

"-and Potter sent him home."

He completely forgot what he was doing and whirled to face Crabbe, "What about Potter?"

Crabbe had the decency to look apologetic, "Draco, we didn't know you were in here."

Goyle's voice was barely more than a sneer, "We thought you'd be at Madam Pomphrey's." He glanced at him, "You don't look too injured."

A glare did nothing to get the sneer of Goyle's face so he turned to Crabbe, "What about Potter?"

"After your fight he sent that submissive Veela away. Pissed off the parents right good I wager."

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe, "He sent Aidan away?"

"Yea, I guess."

Goyle added, "From what Blaise said the minute you were gone Aidan came up to him and Harry shoved him away. Told him he didn't choose him." The tone wasn't friendly, "Blaise said you let him bitch slap you all across the room."

He managed to give the other boy a halfhearted sneer, but his mind was on other things. Harry had sent the other veela away… he didn't have an interest in the other boy? Before he left hadn’t Harry been trying to seduce Aidan? He fought down the pleasure and reminded himself that Harry hadn't sent Aidan away because of him. In fact it had probably been because the other boy looked so much like him that Harry hadn't wanted him. That must be it.

He vaguely was aware that Crabbe was trying to talk to him but he ignored him, lost in thought. He climbed on to his bed, trying to sort through what had happened. What did it mean that Harry sent Aidan away? He put up a privacy cover over his bed to drown out the other boys, it was early but it had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to curl into his bed and spend a few minutes without worrying about who he had to be, or who he had to please.

The dominant scent potion remained, forgotten, under Blaise's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco woke up as usual and showered, dressing mechanically. Normally he was a morning person but after dreams he had all night he was a little out of it. He had spent all night dreaming about Harry, his subconscious trying to work through exactly what had happened. He headed down to the great hall, running a few minutes late. He never gave a thought to the bottle of scent still under the bed.

He glanced at Potter and was met with intense green eyes looking back at him. He startled a little and quickly sat down, his back to him. He could still feel the eyes on him and he shifted his weight a little, trying to ease his growing tension. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Blaise snorted, "What are you fidgeting about so much?"

His response was automatic, "Malfoys don't fidget." At Blaise's smirk he forced himself to sit still, triumphantly sneering at Blaise.

After a few minutes it was getting harder to sit still. It felt like his temperature was rising steadily until he had to resist panting. He glanced at the others around him, they all seemed to be fine. It was getting harder to breathe and he abruptly stood up, waving off worried looks. "I just gotta go get my books." He was almost to the door when a body slammed against his, pressing him tight along the wall.

A wave of _need_ hit him and he gasped, quickly looking up to meet those very green eyes, "Potter… what…?”

"I knew it!" The words were hissed, the hot air brushing his neck and for a moment he was overwhelmed, acutely aware of the body pressed against his – the hands holding his arms. "You're not a dominant Veela." Harry leaned in close, clearly scenting him.

His eyes widened and he realized he had forgotten the potion. His father was not going to be happy. That thought was enough to give him the strength to press weakly against Harry's chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. Of… of course I'm dominant. I'm a Malfoy."

He was sure he could resist Potter, he could feel the pull of his Veela though, instincts telling him to melt into the other's grasp, but he ignored them. He could do this no problem.

Harry sneered, "Oh you don't know, do you."

He had no idea what hit him. Suddenly his entire body was on fire, his cock instantly hard, his breath catching in his chest. Vaguely he remembered his dad training him on how to seduce a submissive. What he felt before must have been spill over, his natural attraction, _this_ was an active seduction.

He couldn't breathe and he gasped, struggling to get closer to Harry. When a hand touched his cheek he turned into it, the skin on skin contact easing the strain in his chest, letting him breathe a little easier.

Harry was smirking but he didn't care, the heat was unbearable, he needed to do something about it. "That's what I thought Malfoy, go back to your table. We'll talk later, I think you have some explaining to do."

He started to pull away and Draco felt like he was suffocating again. "No!" The word was desperate and he grabbed Harry's hand, pulling it towards his robes. With a frown Harry tried to pull away. Draco barely paid attention to those around them, what he must look like. None of it mattered as long as Harry touched him.

Harry instinctively knew what he wanted and slid his hand under the other's robes and up his shirt, splaying his hand across the heated stomach, smirk still in place. Finding he could breathe with Harry touching him Draco turned to the more urgent problem, the hard on pressing painfully against his clothes, whimpering as Harry trailed a finger along the top of his pants. When a finger slid slightly inside the band all rational thought disappeared.

Harry knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, it was downright cruel. Draco was writhing in his arms, short panicked puffs of air emerging as he panted. Harry felt bad humiliating Draco, as he knew the other boy would be when he came to his senses but Draco had been deceiving him, and that irked his dominant side. He had known something was off but never could have imagined this, or how pleased he was by it, and that bothered him too.

The other boy was attempting to rub against him, finally managing to get one leg wrapped around Harry's waist. The closeness letting him rub harder against Harry, desperation in every movement.

Harry stood there, watching Draco hump him like a dog and slowly pulled his hand out of Draco's robes, ignoring his whimper. "Draco, stop. Now." His voice was loud enough that the others could hear, trying to get through to him. Harry finally pushed him away, intending on stopping everything when Draco moaned, a soft pitiful sound.

"Harry… please." Harry could hear the pain in his voice and the sneer slowly softened into a smile, unable to hide his fondness at the desperation.

"Okay." Draco tried to get to him again but Harry, now wary of the audience, grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the great hall. Harry pressed Draco against the wall, knowing that Dumbledore and most likely Snape were bound to come after them, and he wanted Draco taken care of before that. He bumped Draco's leg up until it settled around his hip, but discouraged him from getting his other leg up, intentionally leaving Draco unbalanced. He let Draco rub against him and leaned forward. He ignored Draco's attempt to kiss, bypassing his mouth to lick his collarbone.

Draco made a keening sound in the back of his throat and Harry reached down to rub at Draco's erection, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He was hard too but he had enough self-control that he wasn't rutting like a dog in front of the whole school. He'd have to remember to mention that to Draco. With a smirk and a hand methodically rubbing against the erection he leaned down and bit Draco on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

He shrieked, his entire body shaking as he came. Harry gently lowered the leg around his waist and pulled Draco to him, soothing him as he shook. Draco was gasping, trying his damndest not to cry, weeks of pressure and stress and pretending finally taken off his shoulders. A wave of protectiveness welled up and Harry pulled him a little closer as he turned around to face Dumbledore and an enraged Snape. Draco didn't look at them, choosing instead to hide his face in Harry's robes, needing to be close to the other. Harry had to smother a snicker as he met Snape's eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He reached up with one hand to run it through Draco's hair, making Snape's eyes widen when Draco didn't stop him. The boy hated when someone touched his hair. Mussing up its perfection. He lazily met Snape's eyes, "He's a submissive Veela."

Dumbledore's forehead wrinkled, "His father said he was dominant, and Draco never said different. The previous encounters you two have had were standard dominant skirmishes."

"Kind of. He never acted right.. the dominant stances… he was faking. Lying." The stroking fingers tightened suddenly as he yanked Draco's head back painfully, making him whimper as he met Harry's eyes. "Something that will be discussed at lengths later." He received a small nod indicating Draco understood before he let him go back to huddling against him.

"What right do you have to touch him like that, how dare-"

"I have _every right!_ " The snarled words even startled himself but he didn't let it show. Snape stepped back in the face of the fury and Harry continued, "He is submissive and I can do whatever I want to him. He belongs to me." Draco tensed at the angry words, but that wasn't right. He didn't want Draco to be afraid of him. He nuzzled him quickly, brushing their cheeks together as he waited for the blonde to relax.

"You haven't claimed him Potter, so you don't have a say in what he does." He took a step forward almost as if to take Draco and Harry abruptly pulled away from the blonde, shoving him behind him as he faced Snape, growling.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Now then, relax Mr. Potter. No one is challenging your claim."

"Yes I am – unless you bond with him he isn't yours!"

"Fine. You want me to do it right now Professor?" Snape paled at the fury in his words, "I was saving him the embarrassment of getting thrown down on his hands and knees and fucked in front of the whole school, but since you're insisting on it." He grabbed Draco's hand and stomped towards the great hall. Draco regained enough sense that his eyes widened and he shot Snape a horrified look, though he didn't resist. There would be nothing they could do to interfere with the matings of the Veelas.

Draco finally found his voice, "Oh merlin, Harry, please don't."

Harry looked at him, eyes softening at the fear and humiliation on his face. Truth be told he didn't want to fuck him for the first time like that but he needed to make a point. He banished the softness, replacing it with a hard edge and a stubborn raise of his chin. "I'm going to unless _he_ acknowledges that you belong to me."

The silver eyes turned towards Snape, desperate. The older man finally sighed and threw up his hands, "Fine. Draco belongs to you."

The words were insincere but it was good enough for now. Harry wrapped Draco in his arms again, smiling at his visible relief.

"Harry, I would like to talk about this new development. Would you and Mr. Malfoy please come to my office?"

Harry started to nod but Draco glanced up at him, making a face. It was then he remembered that Draco had cum in his pants, and it probably wasn't the most comfortable of things.

"We'll be there in a minute." He offered no explanation further than that and for that Draco was grateful.

Harry followed him silently and he could feel a tingle under his skin as he knew the other boy was watching him move. He didn't hesitate to give out the Slytherin password, anything he knew he would tell Harry. After the first touch, that was it. He knew he couldn't go back now, he was his. Which reminded him of Harry's touch and brought his attention back to the current stickiness in his pants and he knew his face was heated in embarrassment but he stubbornly looked forward until he reached the dorms.

"Draco."

He whirled instantly to face Harry and took a step towards him before he could help it. He wasn't mindless with need like earlier, he knew that was only because Harry was keeping his pull in check. He forced himself to stop and raised his eyes to Harry's with some difficulty. "Yes Harry?"

"Why were you pretending?"

"It should be rather obvious, shouldn't it?" Harry's eyes narrowed a little and he quickly continued, shoving down the sarcastic tone of voice. "Sorry. My father made me."

"I thought so." Harry moved closer and ghosted his hand over Draco's chest, almost but not quite touching. "You could barely keep up the charade. I knew something was off, you kept complying when you should have been challenging. You smelled dominant but it was kind of off and under it, when we got close, you smelled..." Harry’s face flushed and seemed about to say more but hesitated, "Change and we will talk more in Dumbledore's office."

He lowered his eyes, his voice soft, "Yes Harry."

He knew Harry was watching him as he stripped off his clothes and did a quick cleansing spell on himself to get rid of the stickiness. He pulled new clothes on as quick as possible, Harry's gaze on him making his body react again.

He wasn't expecting Harry to move so close, so suddenly and when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his back to a strong chest he tilted his head back. "You were so angry that submissive Veela was here, you were jealous." It was said as a statement but Draco nodded against his chest and it made Harry chuckle. "Before you ran off, I tried to seduce you and I didn't know why, you just smelled so needy. Did you want me to claim you Draco?"

A soft need, a ghost of the one earlier, moved through him and he pressed back, grinding against Harry and the hardness he found there. "Harry…"

Hands stilled his moments, "No. I don't want to start this now. Answer the question."

He tried to remember what it was, melting against Harry's chest, but he could only answer soft and confused, "Harry?"

There was a sigh and he was abruptly released. "Draco, look at me." He waited for him to turn. "I'm barely trying to draw you in, you should be able to resist that. You should be a little arrogant git spitting off insults by now." He looked him up and down and shook his head. "Something is wrong here." He turned and headed towards the door and after a second Draco threw off the confusion and followed.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached a gargoyle and Harry mumbled something that he didn't recognize, but the door swung open. They reached the office and he slid into a chair next to Harry and inconspicuously tried to reach out and brush his leg against him, but Harry frowned at him and moved away.

He looked around for the first time, so intent on Harry he hadn't noticed Snape and Dumbledore both watching them, Dumbledore with a smile on his face. Snape looked like he was trying to perfect a visual form of Avada Kedavra on Harry.

Harry sneered at him, purposely catching the professor's eyes before placing a possessive hand on Draco's knee.

"So boys. Explain to me what has happened."

They exchanged looks and Harry shrugged casually, though his voice was anything but. "His father was making him pretend to be a dominant. Obviously he's not."

He looked interested and looked to Draco, "And how did you manage that?"

He glanced to Harry for permission before answering, but Harry was too busy glaring at Snape to pay attention to him. He made an effort to ignore Harry's hand as it slipped further up his leg, making heat explode and his dick hard. It was clear Harry did it to aggravate Snape, but it was making the words stick in his throat. "Uh… well…" He shifted a little and bit down on his lip. The jostling pushed Harry's hand closer to his dick and he turned to him with a gasp, "Harry… please stop…"

Harry seemed to realize what his attempts at aggravating Snape were doing to Draco and he slid his hand to rest on Draco's knee, giving him a mild look. Draco took a deep breath and tried to continue talking, "He had a potion that made me give off dominant pheromones. He wanted me to try to find another veela, a submissive one, and act as a dominant."

"Merlin, I knew Lucius was an idiot but did he honestly believe he could have a submissive pull that off?"

"Enough Severus." He let stern eyes fall on Harry, "Now, Mr. Potter, was it necessary upon discovering this to create such a scene in the great hall?"

"I could if-"

"I know that you could Mr. Potter, I asked if it was necessary."

He stubbornly raised his chin, "Yes. It was."

"Why?"

He glanced at Draco, and his mouth twisted, but spoke honestly, "He dared to trick me. I wanted to punish him."

"I see."

Harry crossed his arms defensively at the tone and added, "But I didn't expect that to happen quite that way. He didn't… he didn't stop me at all, he had no resistance."

Snape sneered, "Of course he didn't, not if he is submissive."

"No." He looked uncomfortable, "When Remus was training me this summer he said a submissive Veela should have some forms of resistance that I'd have to work around. The longer they have been training, the stronger walls they could put up. Everyone has always known Draco was going to be part Veela. I barely even pushed him in the great hall, I was just screwing with him, I didn't expect to meet no resistance." He rubbed the back of his neck, "When that other veela was here I pushed at him way more than that and he shook it off easy, didn't even slow his steps down."

"Mr. Malfoy, can you help clear this up?"

He was looking at the floor, painfully aware of his mother's panic about training. He hesitated and spoke up, "I… I should be able to throw his pull?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Yes, to an extent. Most certainly if he isn't, as he said, trying to actively pull you in."

"My father only trained me as a dominant." The words sounded hollow to his own ears.

Dumbledore's frown deepened, "Even so there should be instinctual protections. Can you feel his pull when he isn't trying to do anything?"

He swallowed thickly, very aware of the constant desire to throw himself at Harry. "Are you, are you trying now Harry?" The dark haired boy shook his head and the look he sent Dumbledore answered the question.

"You should have some basic defenses, even if your father trained you to get around submissive defenses. Your natural abilities as a submissive should at least protect you from spill over."

Snape suddenly spoke up, "His father must have over ridden them with his training, the fool. Didn't he realize how vulnerable the boy would be if he turned out to be submissive?"

Meekly Draco spoke up, "There has never been anything but dominants from the Malfoy line." That hurt to say but the others in the room didn't seem to notice.

"We'll have to have the boy trained to-"

"No."

All three looked to Harry and Dumbledore looked startled, "What?"

"I don't want him trained." He slid his hand up Draco's leg again, barely pushing out against him with the pheromones he had learned to control so precisely, and was rewarded with a gasp and Draco squirming in his seat. He defiantly looked at Snape, "I like him like this, I barely have to try and I could have him crawling."

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice was heavy with disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'll shield him if another dominant shows up." He looked at Draco and his grin faded a little as Draco looked sadly at the floor, teeth gritting as he was obviously trying to ignore the pull. He was trying to hurt Snape, not his mate. He looked back, "Fine, enough training to keep him from being affected when I'm not trying, that's all though."

"Thank you Harry." 

He hadn't expected the quiet words from Draco, and he raised his hand to brush his cheek. He realized how soft the gesture was and blushed. He yanked his hand back and spoke up quickly, "I want him in Gryffindor tower."

Snape was to his feet in seconds, "You arrogant little twit! Absolutely not!"

Draco didn't know what hit him, he was overwhelmed with fear at Harry's rage and he dropped to the floor at Harry's feet, cowering. "Stay down." He wanted to move closer to Harry but that voice brooked no argument. Desperate for reassurance he pressed against Harry's legs.

"Mr. Potter-"

"This is between him and me." Harry was glaring at Snape. "It's pretty simple, keep your insults to yourself, you are only making it hard on him."

A wave of Dumbledore's hand silenced Snape's response before he could make it and he turned towards the boys. "Mr. Potter, please retake your seat. Mr. Malfoy please." He seemed to think about it and shook his head. "Harry, please have him return to his seat."

He hesitated but sat down, pulling Draco into his lap in lieu of the other chair. Draco curled against him, desperate for the contact, for a guarantee that he wouldn't be hurt. A hand ran through his hair and he could feel the tension in it, and he was sure Harry was glaring at Snape. It should be obvious to the other man that they couldn't do anything because of the laws that protected Veelas. He wondered if Snape realized that not only was he not helping, but he was actively making it worse.

"Professor Snape, while I do not agree with his method, it is true that there is no reason for insults."

"But he is making outrageous demands."

Harry's voice lacked the earlier rage as he answered, "It is not outrageous to want my mate near me."

"Of course it isn't. I could arrange for a separate set of rooms."

"No. I have my own room as a prefect in the tower and I would like to stay there."

Draco took the calm conversation as an opportunity to look as Snape, surprised to meet his eyes. They looked… disappointed, with more than a little disgust mixed in. The message was painfully clear and Draco knew that his head of house was upset with the weakness he was showing.

He tried to show him with his eyes that he was sorry, tried to will him to understand that there was nothing he could do, maybe even hoping he would see that this was what was best for him but his only answer was a derisive snort from the older man. Miserable he turned his face into Harry's shoulder, instinctively feeling safe there, and didn't notice Harry had stopped talking until lips pressed against his forehead. "Shh, it's okay." He was shifted slightly so he was hidden from Snape's view.

"Leave him alone." The words were more a growl, echoing oddly in the large room.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Snape. He's upsetting him."

"Severus?"

"I didn't say anything."

There was an underlying rumble of magic in the room in addition to the growl that had both Snape and Dumbledore tense. Harry shifted Draco slightly so there would be nothing between him and Snape and snarled, "He's upsetting him!" There was yet again a standoff between the two that Harry must have won because he made a satisfied sound.

There was silence for a moment and Dumbledore sighed, "If everything is decided-"

"Its not, I still need to discuss it all with Draco."

That surprised Draco enough that he looked up, meeting warm green eyes, "What?"

For his part Harry looked annoyed, "Shush. We'll discuss everything later." His attention turned to Dumbledore, "I know it usually takes time, but I’d like him with me as soon as him and I get to talk about it."

"Yes, of course. I'm glad to see that you are discussing it with him. The two of you may be excused from classes today. Best of luck boys."

"Thank you professor." Harry stood up without a glance at Draco, knowing he would follow. Draco nodded to Snape who ignored him and with a slight frown he followed Harry. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Harry kept running hot and cold, leaving Draco unsure of his footing. He realized they were heading towards the Gryffindor tower and balked. Everyone would be heading back from breakfast.

Harry stopped and turned to face him and he abruptly stepped back, lowering his chin to his chest. He was looking down so he couldn't see the frustrated look on Harry's face, but he could hear it in his voice, "Stop that, you'll be fine."

"Yes, Harry." He didn't sound convinced.

"I'll be with you."

He didn't look up as he sighed, "Yes, Harry."

Harry watched him for a few moments. “Your mom is submissive, yes?" He got a nod in response. "When you are settled maybe you should owl her."

"No!" The word slipped out before he could stop it, if his mother knew then his father would know.

He eyed him, "Why not?"

Draco's eyes darted away, looking anywhere but at Harry. "My father will find out." That would be bad, just the thought of his father being angry at him was enough to make him shake.

Harry stepped forward to reach up and touch his cheek, "You know you fear him so much because you're submissive, right? If you had been dominant you would have clashed with him instead of bending to whatever he wanted."

"He's my father." Harry's words made sense, but it was humiliating to think that his whole life he'd just been bending to the will of another Veela. Though it eased a little when he realized that was probably why he had never been able to make him happy. He abruptly realized that Harry was talking and snapped his attention back to him.

When Harry realized he had Draco's attention he sneered, so unlike himself. "You were his pawn, his tool. But now you belong to me, not him."

Realization hit Draco like a physical blow. Harry was angry because he felt challenged by his father, about Draco so blatantly fearful about what another dominant Veela might do. He shifted forward quickly, though it unbalanced him, he had seen his father go into jealous rages over his mother and it was never good. No one ever escaped injury free.

The move forward pressed him against Harry hard, the unbalance helping to put his weight on Harry. An arm automatically went around his waist even though Harry still looked angry he wasn't pushing him away.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm just afraid."

The arm around him tightened slightly but then loosened again and the hard look in Harry's eyes softened. "I know. It's okay. But you're mine now and I'll protect you. Later I want you to owl your mother." Harry held him until he nodded, and they continued heading towards the tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside the door Harry glanced at Draco and concentrated on not affecting him at all. It took some effort but he was able to almost completely pull in even the "spill over" magic, watching Draco's face carefully.

It felt vaguely like a haze over part of his brain lifted, probably the part hiding his pride away and without that clouding his thoughts it was clear to him everything that had happened in a way it hadn't been before. For a second or two he was happy to be in complete control of himself, free of Harry's pull, but then he realized how much harder it made things. Without the haze protecting him from his thoughts it made submitting suddenly much harder though the desire to submit, the  _ want, _ was still there. If he was honest, had probably  _ always _ been there when he looked at Harry. He knew that part of the struggle was that he hadn't been claimed yet, after that he would always be affected to some extent by his connection to his mate. He lifted pleading eyes to Harry.

"You will do this on your own and I expect you to behave yourself too. Not one inch out of line, understand?"

He frowned and didn't look up, "Yes Harry."

"Good." He eyed him. "Don't be so afraid Draco. I'll protect you from the big bad Gryffindors."

"But the Weasel will…" The words were barely out of his mouth when he realized what he said and he flinched, expecting a blow, but nothing happened. He spoke quickly, "I'm sorry."

"Draco, relax." He reached out to touch his face, raising an eyebrow. "Despite what you may believe you aren't perfect and it will take time for you to change things, I accept that. I understand that."

Grudgingly he nodded, "Thank you. But… what if Weasley attacks me? What do you want me to do?"

"Let him." He didn't wait for an answer before saying the password and heading in, confident that Draco would follow. Draco thought briefly about running far, far away but his inner Veela wouldn't let him do it. It had been drawn to Harry since the first time he saw him, in the way they had always been drawn together. Not fate, not destiny just… he had just always been aggravatingly intrigued by the other boy, even when he hated him. With a sigh he followed, staying behind Harry, hopefully delaying what was going to happen as long as possible.

They were met by suspicious looks from Harry's friends. Ron crossed his arms, "What is going on Harry?"

He grinned warmly at them and instantly Draco was jealous that they were on the receiving end of that smile. "You guys know I'm a Veela, Ron."

"Yea but… what is going on with you and Malfoy?"

It seemed they hadn't even realized he was there and he would rather it stay that way, but of course, Harry was there to ruin it. He pulled him forward abruptly and suddenly there was nothing between him and the Weasel.

Ron's face scrunched up in anger, "You brought him to our Dorm!"

"He's going to be living here with me, Ron. He's mine now."

"But…" He stared at him as if there was something he couldn't grasp.

It was Mione that caught on first, no surprise there. "You mean he's a submissive Veela, don't you?"

"What?"

She glanced at Ron's confused face. "A submissive Veela, Ron. Remember? They pair off as dominant and submissive. If Harry is dominant…"

It took a few seconds but then he seemed to catch on, a sneer pulling his lip up. "I get it. Do something to him Harry. Hit him."

Draco bit his tongue, he was rather sure Harry wouldn't hit him for no reason, and he wasn't gonna test that by giving him a reason. Harry shook his head a little, sounding disappointed, "Ron."

"What?" He shifted his gaze away from Harry, "Fine. But this isn't okay Harry, what happened?"

"Yes, I thought he was a dominant Veela?"

"He lied." Draco turned towards Harry with an urgency that was hard to explain, every time it was mentioned that he lied Harry would get a little angrier. He moved close to him and tilted his head up, his hands sliding behind his back.

"I'm sorry."

"You are definitely going to be." Ignoring Draco he indicated the couch to Ron and Hermione. "Maybe we should sit and talk for a minute."

They nodded and moved to the couch. Draco didn't wait for Harry to tell him where to sit, but moved to sit on the floor besides Harry's feet. He didn't think Harry would have made him, but the small sign of voluntary submission had Harry sending a pleased look his way and a hand briefly ran through his hair.

His mother had learned to do that, small acts of submission to keep his father in a good mood. He leaned against Harry's legs and looked down at his lap so he didn't need to see the smug look on Ron's face. He was gritting his teeth but stayed where he was. Idly he realized that his life as he knew it was over, all changed by one moment, one lapse of memory.

"What happened Harry?"

"You saw in the Great Hall. He's my mate, or at least he will be."

"Did you have to pick Malfoy?"

Draco cringed at the disgust in Ron's voice and was afraid of what Harry would say. There was no uncertainty in Harry's voice though, "No, I didn't have to pick him, I probably could have had my pick of any Veela." It wasn't arrogance, he just stated it as a simple fact. He looked down and met Draco's eyes, making sure he understood that he really meant it. "I want him."

"I don't think this is a good idea Harry. Yesterday he was dominant and today he's not. How do you know it's not a trick?"

"He was pretending to be dominant, or at least trying to. It was his father's idea."

"How do you know he's not lying now?"

"I know this feels right, he always felt off as a dominant." Harry paused and used his hand in Draco's hair to tilt his head up, "And I do mean  _ always _ , like a watered down version of his father."

Draco's eyes narrowed but he held his tongue, aware that Harry was intentionally baiting him. Harry let out a small chuckle, "It's killing you, isn't it?" After a second Draco looked down again. "Trust me when I tell you this is no act."

"So what is going to happen?"

Leave it to Mione to get answers while Ron was still eyeing Malfoy. "He's going to move into my room. Maybe switch classes. But he is going to be with me."

"You're going to let that snake stay here?"

"Yes." There was force behind the answer and Ron must have heard it because he didn't press the issue.

"That is a lot to take in Harry. Don't be angry if we can't accept it right away. Right now we should be getting to class."

"I'm excused today." The words were heated and Harry took a deep breath and forced the anger out of his voice, "Don't be upset Ron."

His answer was a gruff goodbye from Ron and a sympathetic smile from Mione. "Don't worry Harry, I'll talk to him."

There were a few more Gryffindor stragglers to class, so late they didn't notice Malfoy sitting at Harry’s feet. It seemed most had gone already, Ron and Mione must have been waiting for Harry.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

He crawled up onto the couch, pulling one leg under him as he turned towards Harry and waited for him to continue. "You behaved well. I'm not going to claim you right away, understand?"

"Why not?" Something close to fear slid up his spine, did Harry not want to mate with him? It wouldn’t take long to get out that he was submissive, he'd be at any dominants whim. Especially since he wouldn’t be able to protect himself at all.

"I'm going to wait until everything is settled. Not too long, just long enough."

"Please Harry, do it now?"

"So eager?"

"There is… security in it Harry. What if there is another dominant and they try…I don't know what could happen, I have no control…" He trailed off and Harry sighed.

"Once you're moved in. Not until then. That's what I wanted to talk to you about; you know how this arrangement works."

"Yes, Harry."

"How do you feel about moving into Gryffindor dorms?"

Draco frowned, he knew it didn't matter what he said but he expressed his fear anyways, "There is a lot of hostility here."

"Well what do you expect when you have been such a rotten prat for so many years? That isn't what I'm asking though, and you know that. Can you live here?"

Honestly he wouldn't mind being out of the dungeons, the Slytherin dorms were not the friendliest, nor safest. "I won't miss my house if that is what you mean. It's all the same."

Draco felt Harry's hand inching up his leg until it rested on his thigh, though the other didn't seem aware of it. It was a sudden epiphany that he realized that Harry was drawn to him as well, that it wasn’t completely one sided. It helped. He shook his head and looked down, "After this morning I am going to have enemies because of my performance anyways."

"Probably. I will protect you though, you'll just have to put up with some ridicule."

Draco was shaking his head, face heating up at just the thought of what he was going to have to hear, "Harry, I can't handle that."

"Sure you can. It's only words Draco, you've dealt with humiliation before. Usually at my hand, actually."

He frowned, Harry had touched on the crux of his problem. "Yes but before… before you weren’t the only person on my side."

He pulled Draco forward suddenly on to his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Draco's head naturally tucked in under Harry's chin. Obviously Harry wasn't reigning in his pull as much because he was feeling it and all he wanted was to stay wrapped up in Harry's lap forever. "I am on your side though, remember that. And the Gryffindors will accept you as long as you aren't a complete wanker."

He snorted at that but didn't say anything. The pull was getting stronger though and he was starting to react physically, making him squirm. He tilted his head up, not exactly sure what he wanted, but was abruptly shoved off Harry's lap. He hit the ground awkwardly, wincing. "What?"

Harry stared at him for a moment and then stood up, "Come on. I'll show you my room."

He got up slowly and followed him, a little wary, not sure about what had just happened. He followed him up and into Harry's prefect room. It was bigger than the prefect rooms in the dungeon but he wasn't surprised, Gryffindors were always favored. What really caught his eye was Harry's bed though, it was huge. He instinctively moved towards it, running his hand along the blanket.

Harry was behind him instantly, lips against his ear. "You know, the things I'm going to do to you on this bed, they would make Voldemort blush."

He couldn't help cringing at the name but it was lost in the shiver the words brought on. His voice was breathy, "Harry."

He stumbled when the warmth was abruptly gone, "Alright. It's settled. Let's go get your stuff from your room."

"What, now? All the Slytherins have late class today, they will all be there." He didn't mention that Harry had told Dumbledore there was no hurry, and this seemed like a hurry. If Harry wasn't worried neither was he.

"I know they do, I figure now is as good a time as any to make it clear that you belong to me."

He couldn't help as his lip curled, his pride too ingrained in him to take that statement without complaint. "But of course."

He didn't see it coming or maybe he did but he didn't have time to react as he was slapped across the face. He stumbled and dropped to his knees, instincts kicking in. A hand wrapped in his hair, jerking his head up painfully. "That was your one warning, use that tone with me again and I'll take a chunk out of your hide. Understand?"

He whimpered, scared, but something else too. He finally nodded and Harry let him go. He dropped his head, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was scared but there was something primitive about it that made him feel like he was on fire. His Veela  _ reveled _ in being put in his place by his dominant. He rocked to his knees at the same time Harry grabbed at him, pulling him into their first kiss. It was brutal and Draco opened his mouth under the onslaught of Harry's kiss, tasting his own blood.

He didn't remember being lifted onto the bed, but soft blankets were under his back, and the force of nature that Harry had become was pressing down on top of him. All sense was lost as he reached up to pull Harry closer, wantonly spreading his legs so Harry could nestle between them. Harry’s mouth left his but it wasn't until he pulled away to kneel over him that he realized Harry had been trying to get his attention.

He was grinning down at him, "Not yet, Draco. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait until I'm inside you, but not yet. Though I do appreciate your enthusiasm." Harry leaned down to lick the small drizzle of blood from the corner of Draco's mouth and for the second time that day Draco came in his pants.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Draco had been straightened up thanks to a scourgify spell by Harry they started the trek to the Slytherin dorms. Draco was nervous and found himself standing closer to Harry so that their arms would brush each other as they moved, needing the close contact.

He knew the Slytherins wouldn't physically do anything but they were experts at doing the most damage possible with only words. It occurred to him that the little death eaters in training had probably already informed his father of what had happened and that brought with it its only wave of anxiety. As soon as they entered the rooms they were surrounded by Slytherins, none of whom looked friendly. Harry met the glares with a smirk and placed his hand on the small of Draco's back, staking his claim.

For his part Draco shifted his eyes to the ground and silently headed towards his own prefect room. He was going to have to give that position up he realized, which given the situation shouldn't really upset him but he felt a sharp stab of loss for it. Blaise was blocking the door when he got there. He waited for a moment and finally sighed, "Move Zabini."

When he didn't Harry spoke up, "Move it snake, did you not hear him?"

He sneered at Harry, "I don't take orders from Gryffindorks," he tilted his head towards Draco, "Or their pets."

A low growl trickled from Harry’s mouth, teeth bared, "You will not upset him and you  _ will _ move."

In a decision Draco knew instantly Blaise would regret the other boy turned around past Harry and shoved Draco back. Blaise was tackled to the ground and Harry was on top of him – pummeling him. "How DARE you touch him!" Frozen he watched for a few moments but shook out of it, moving forward automatically. He feared that Harry wouldn't stop so he grabbed him and yanked him backwards.

He managed to dislodge him from Blaise who scrambled away, his face covered in blood. Harry turned on Draco, shoving him into the room and slamming the door shut. It wasn't anger on his face when he pulled Draco to him though, his eyes nearly glowing. He kissed him in a way Draco was sure was meant to confirm that his property was safe, mouth mapping Draco's mouth aggressively, desperately, until Draco was light headed from lack of air.

He pulled away and growled, "No one touches what is mine." His hand tightened on Draco's arm, warningly, "And don't ever step in between me and someone else again. Now pack your stuff." He let him go and leaned back against the dresser expectantly. After a moment Draco realized that apparently Harry wasn't going to help at all, instead he merely observed as Draco moved around the room, watching the lithe body move.

He was a little out of breath and Harry raised an eyebrow, "Don't do much physical labor, do you?"

He set down what he was doing and moved to kneel before Harry. He was getting nervous that Harry hadn't cum yet in their encounters. He knew Harry was aroused, he could feel it in his blood, but he kept suppressing it. He had heard stories… horrible stories about how violent the first claiming could be and eventually it was going to happen and he feared the longer Harry waited the worse it would be.

"What are you doing Draco?"

This is where he ran into a problem, he knew what he wanted to offer but he had never given a blow job before and wasn't sure what to do. "I thought that maybe… you know… right here in the middle of the Slytherin dorms…" His face heated as he said it, partially his own nervousness and partially that it was humiliating to be on his knees before his former enemy, in his own room, on his own territory.

Harry tilted his head to look at him, aware that something was wrong. He tried to hide it, giving Harry what he hoped was a seductive grin to cover his nervousness. "You wanna suck my dick Malfoy?"

He was looking up at him but glanced away, not meeting his eyes. "If you want me to."

There was a sigh from Harry, "Are you done packing Draco?"

"Y-yes, just about."

As tempting as it was to claim him like that on enemy territory, it was obvious that Draco was nervous, and he didn't want that to be the first way he took him. "Get a house elf to bring your stuff to my room, I'll wait outside."

Draco wasn't sure why Harry was going to wait outside, though it was probably to further antagonize his fellow Slytherins. Of course, he wasn't sure if he would still be considered a Slytherin. No matter what, he was glad he didn't have to give the blow job, though that Harry was waiting, was not being satisfied, still nagged at the back of his mind. Some new instinct that came with being a Veela that he didn't understand telling him that something was wrong, that his mate should be all over him, should have already claimed him. 

He didn't know all the details of his father and mother's relationship, but he knew that coupling between veelas seemed unpleasant. Even when his father wasn't violent towards her, his mother cringed to be touched by him and he was growing anxious, fearful of what Harry would do to him.

Draco called for a house elf to move his stuff, the elf seemed confused and offered up that he shouldn't be moving stuff to another house, but a few sharp words later had him scurrying off to comply. Instinctively he kept his voice low, somehow certain that Harry wouldn't approve of him ordering the house elf about, which made him sneer. That is what house elves were for, really.

There was an abrupt yelp from outside the door and he quickly headed out of the room, afraid of what he was going to find. Harry stood outside the door, not one Slytherin within 10 feet of him. Blaise was nowhere to be seen and Crabbe sat on the floor holding a hand up to a bloody nose. They didn't even look at Draco, and the lack of cutting remarks was odd. "Harry, what happened?"

"It's okay Draco, just go on out." Harry scanned the group of boys watching him and a few edged backwards.

If he didn't know better he would say that they were all terrified of Harry, what the hell had he done while Draco was packing? Harry moved next to him and slid an arm around his shoulders gently directing out of the dorm, a friendly enough smile on his face. Once they were safely out of hearing range he timidly glanced at Harry, "What was that all about?"

"I let them know what would happen if they upset you." The hand slid from his shoulders to his waist, cupping his hip bone. "I want you to owl your mother when we get back."

"Yes, Harry." He hadn't meant to sound so hesitant, so unsure, but Harry picked up on the problem quickly.

"You know your father already knows."

"Most likely." He sounded so bleak at the prospect that Harry pulled him in, cradling him against his body, a sweet push of pheromones making Draco hum softly, pressing against Harry.

"When will he come?"

When, not if. He gave Harry a little more credit as he paused to think about it, even though he knew the answer, he feared what would happen when his father arrived. He couldn't help tense when he answered, wishing he could put off the confrontation that it was sure to be, "Soon. Today maybe." Though there was no maybe about it, he knew, but he could hope.

"Good." They started moving forward but Draco hesitated, slowing him down. He looked down at Draco, "You okay?"

"You… you'll claim me before that, right?"

"No."

The answer was so sure, so confident that it made Draco stumble in shock. "But Harry-."

"I said no."

"But then he can make me leave." Didn't the other boy see that? He had been sure that Harry would claim him and at least his father wouldn't be able to sway him then, he wouldn't have to  _ deal _ with his father… his mate would take care of it.

"Wouldn't you like that Draco?" His tone was mocking and for a moment Draco didn't understand the question, but when it sunk in he snapped his mouth shut, surprised.

Right. He tried to remind himself that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life under Harry's thumb and if he went with his father he could try the dominant spray again and maybe he could pull it off. He had thought he’d want that, to not be Harry Potter's toy, but another part of him rebelled against it. An obnoxious sick part that had never been happier than when he was on his knees in front of Harry. 

And that was when he realized what Harry was doing, "You're making me choose, to be dominant somewhere else or to be submissive." He had no idea why though, was it a test?

"Yes. You're going to belong to me, be at my beck and call because you wanted it over being dominant. Choose bondage and ownership over power and freedom." He stopped to look at him, his eyes intense. "Choose being on your knees… being flat on your back over being on top." The intensity was too much for him and Draco looked away, frowning.

That was a lot to take in, to deal with, and Draco kept his eyes down as he thought about it. It should be so simple, shouldn't it? He wanted to leave… didn't he? Of course it would be to do what his father said, still under control… and Harry smelled so damn good.

"Your clothes need to change."

"What?" He realized he had been standing in the middle of the hallway, lost in thought. The change in subject caught him off guard as he looked down at his clothes.

"Your clothes, Draco, they need to be changed."

He nodded a little, a frown covering his face, trying to catch up with the conversation. He thought about it, and asked, "Because they are Slytherin?"

"No, because I want to see more skin."

The frown deepened as he again looked at his clothes, not comprehending what Harry was saying. Maybe it was denial. "What?"

"I want you in something… tighter… smuttier. I want to see skin."

Understanding hit him abruptly and he crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "You want me to dress like a whore."

Harry jumped on the word, humor in his voice. "Not just any whore,  _ my _ whore."

"No."

Harry laughed low in his throat, "Yes."

"After my dad comes, not before then." He was trying to compromise, and with a start he realized that meant he already knew it was going to happen, that he was going to comply.

"No. When we arrive back at the room. I'll pick it out."

Funny how he could already tell when Harry's decision was set, and he let his arms fall to his side, "Whatever you wish."

Harry liked that and reached out, running soft fingers through Draco's hair, watching him lean into them and twirled a few strands around his fingers, enough for Draco to feel it but not enough for it to hurt, smile obvious in his words. "Damn right."


	11. Chapter 11

There were still no other Gryffindors in the tower, and Harry pointed to his room. Draco went first, struggling to remember which room had been Harry's. He had the sneaking suspicion Harry was watching his ass and again there was that flutter in his stomach. He pushed open the door and turned to face Harry, only to find a wand pointed at him. He stumbled back, adrenaline spiking. Maybe he had read the whole situation wrong.

Harry only kicked the door shut and grinned, "I had this spell ready for when I found my mate." There was a quick wave of his wand and a spell that Draco didn't recognize and he couldn't help but cringe.

Draco felt the change of clothes and was almost afraid to look. He took a deep breath and looked down. A tight sleeveless black shirt made even more obnoxious by the Gryffindor red trim adorned his torso. He half expected leather pants from the feel of them but they were black denim, tight with slits that randomly flashed strips of thigh and if how much of a breeze he could feel on his ass was any indication, the slits weren't exactly modest in the back. He tried to twist to see and couldn't help but frown at the feel of what could only be a thong underneath the tight denim.

"You've got to be kidding. This is… indecent." He was trying to distract himself from just how unsettling it was that Harry had managed to change his entire outfit like that, with a simple wave of his wand.

"You've got a red thong on, you know that?"

"I don't doubt it. I can't go out in this Harry." He tugged anxiously on the hem of the shirt, though when he looked down he did approve of the black dragon skin boots on his feet.

Harry leaned forward and ran a finger up his stomach, "I think I should alter it a bit, so I can see your belly button. Maybe two inches higher, a nice mid drift?" His voice lilted up like it was a question but Draco was pretty certain that it wasn't.

"Harry, I don't think…"

It was already too late, a wave of Harry's hand and there was a breeze across his stomach, raising goose bumps. He wrapped his arms around his bared stomach defensively, too distracted by what was going on to even notice that Harry hadn't used a wand. "Harry, no-"

"It's not up for discussion." There was a sharp warning in his voice but Draco ignored it, pushing on.

"Harry, if my father heard of me wearing this-"

Harry grabbed him with one hand around his throat and shoved him against the wall hard enough to make him whimper. His grip tightened as Draco struggled to get a breath of air. "No discussion Draco. That means you don't get a say. Understand?"

He was struggling fiercely, desperate for air, and tried to nod his head. The violence from Harry was unexpected, though he didn't know why it surprised him, his veela had been screaming at him to back down. "What? I couldn't hear you." He loosened his grip just enough to let him talk.

"Yes! I understand." He jumbled the words, his voice hoarse. Harry let him go and he tumbled to his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"You look appealing like that, pretty little ass in the air."

"You…. You could have killed me!" He desperately tried to think over what would have triggered such a violent response from Harry, he hadn't thought he had been mouthing off that badly he had only mentioned… ah… his  _ father _ . He wondered if Harry hated him so much because of their history or because he was another dominant Veela.

He didn't move from the floor as he sucked in a deep breath, though it hurt his throat a little to do so. He could hear the frown in Harry's voice, "I knew what I was doing, I wouldn't hurt you."

Even as he was recovering he was irked that he knew how good he looked in the clothes Harry had put him in. He was in good shape and the clothes showed that off. The black made him look pale, pretty. All that didn't change that it was simply indecent. He wanted to say something about it because… for Merlin's sake, half of his ass was on display but the ache in his throat was a strong reminder. And he couldn't deny that the veela in him was delighted. That _he_ was delighted. 

He was hauled to his feet before he was really ready and swayed a bit. Harry's arms instantly wrapped around his waist, steadying him, pulling them together. His bare skin pressed against Harry's robe and he couldn't help pressing against him a little more. Couldn't help the tremble that moved through his body as a blush moved up his face.

"That's my boy, you should be proud of the way you look. I just want to show off what is mine, how perfect my mate is." He nuzzled against his neck.

He wanted to preen at that and at the same time wanted to tell Harry to fuck off. Part of him was disgusted with both options, the battle between his Veela and what his father had drilled into him. Harry's fingers ran over the slits in the pants, his fingers ghosting over bare skin.

He shivered a bit but was able to control himself and that made it obvious to him that Harry wasn't trying anything, wasn't trying to sway him. "You'd let me leave with him?"

He reached up to trail his finger down Draco's cheek, "Draco, you know what you want. What you crave. Eventually you'll see that either way you're giving in to a dominant Veela, it just matters which would make you happier." He let him go, "Write your letter to your mother."

"Yes, Harry."

He rummaged through his stuff which had been left in the middle of the room until he found some parchment and a quill. He tentatively looked to Harry who nodded towards the desk. He settled down and again looked to Harry, "What do you want me to write?"

He sent him a smile as he flopped down on the bed, "It's your mum Draco. Whatever you want. Whatever you need to write."

He turned back to the parchment and knew instantly what he needed to write. He needed to ask for help, for advice, for comfort. Mostly for advice though… advice before his father arrived.

Almost without consciously acknowledging it he was writing out everything that had happened, details that he never would think to tell his own mother, embarrassment shoved aside as he begged her to tell him what to do. He explained how much he wanted to give in and how at the same time he felt ashamed to do so with everything his father had taught him. The humiliation of bowing down to his enemy and of the choice Harry had given him.

When he finished he looked over to Harry who was sitting on his bed, face scrunched up in annoyance as he read what appeared to be a potions book. A grin pulled at the corner of his mouth, no matter what he would always be better than Harry at potions. "Did you want… to read it first?" He didn't want Harry to, but he felt he should ask.

"Of course not, it's between you and your mother. Will you be alright going to send it off by yourself?" When there was no answer Harry looked up and was greeted by a frown. It only made him grin, "What?"

Draco crossed his arms, posture indignant. "Yes, Harry. I've been going to the owlery by myself for many years now."

Harry pushed himself off the bed, his demeanor playful, "Have you now."

"Of course."

"What was the last place you went without Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Well I go… I mean…" He tried to think of it, but thanks to his dad's influence he had escorts or... the word irked him... protectors everywhere he went. He looked up at Harry, feeling like he was grasping at straws, "I did what I wanted. I was in charge."

"You  _ were _ ." Draco didn't miss the emphasis on the word, "And you were protected. Now I'm in charge and I'll protect you, but I can't if I'm not with you."

"I'll be fine."

He eyed him, "Alright, if you get in trouble though…"

"I'll be fine." There was a hard edge in the words.

Harry threw up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright. There are things I gotta take care of myself. I'll meet you at lunch in the Great Hall, alright?"

"Yes, Harry." He ran his hand over the part of his stomach bared as they walked towards the door, almost out of the room. "Before we go can I change?"

Harry grabbed him suddenly, pulling him into a playful kiss. He grinned, "No."

Draco frowned at him as they reached the portrait and stepped out, heading off in opposite directions. Of course he could take care of himself. He planned to go to the owlery to send the letter off with a school owl, hopefully that way it would get to his mother without his father interfering. If he doesn't know it's from him it might work. He didn't run into anyone on the way there but the way back a large shadow suddenly blocked his path.

He raised his eyes up slowly until they met Snape's. "Professor."

"What in merlin's name are you wearing?"

Without thinking about it he wrapped his arms around his stomach, "Harry picked it out. He likes the way it looks."

"You look like a common muggle whore."

He wanted to be indignant but he kind of did. "I had no choice in the matter. Did you need something Professor?"

"Yes, your father will be here fairly soon. He wishes to see you."

"When?"

"I'd imagine after lunch, if even that long. He was on his way when I spoke with him."

Panic drove through him sharply, almost painfully and all he could think about was getting to safety. "I gotta get Harry."

"I believe your father only wishes to see you."

"You know that isn't possible."

"It is if he hasn't claimed you yet."

Draco watched him for a moment, the statement too close to the decision he would have to make fairly soon. "I have to go professor, Harry was clear about me not taking too long." It wasn't entirely true, but he wasn't up to arguing with Snape.

There was a pained look briefly on Snape's face before it went back to his normal blank expression, "Of course Mr. Malfoy, I will escort you there."

He started to argue but it did seem that he was inviting trouble wandering the halls by himself, even within the castle. "Thank you professor." His response was a short nod as they headed towards the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere an artist named Yeaka made a sketch of what this outfit would look like and I can't find it anywhere and I am beyond sad. If I find it I will link it.


	12. Chapter 12

There was going to be an uproar when he entered the Great Hall. Not only because of how he was dressed but the majority of the school hadn't seen him since he had been all over Harry at breakfast. Snape disappeared at the doorway without so much as a goodbye, but he took some hope in that he had walked him there at all. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. They didn't notice him at first, and he moved quickly towards where Harry normally sat. It wasn't until he was almost there that he realized that while Hermione and Ron were there already, Harry was not. His forward motion halted suddenly, seemingly just as his presence was noticed.

There was a moment of silence, followed quickly by laughter and people calling out. Not to mention a fair amount of wolf whistles and he was more embarrassed by that than the more vicious comments. He wasn't sure what to do, approaching the Gryffindor table without Harry there didn't seem like an option, neither did heading to the Slytherin table. Just as panic was starting to settle in Hermione appeared and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the table. She sat him down and took a seat next to him across from Ron, who was glaring at him.

"Why did you bring that git over here?"

Draco turned towards Hermione and spoke in a soft voice, "Thank you."

"Mione!"

"Because you know Harry will be here soon and obviously would have wanted Draco here, he was heading towards this table. Besides, he looked like a deer in the headlights. I couldn't leave him there."

"Did you have to bring him here?"

"Ron."

"Fine."

The whispers around the room continued, his clothing quite the conversation piece. He didn't dare speak up again, Ron's dirty looks every few seconds enough reason to keep his mouth shut.

He watched the door out of the corner of his eye, breathing a sigh of relief when Harry finally appeared. Mione gave him a slightly forced smile and moved around the table so she was sitting next to Ron, allowing Harry to slide in next to Draco.

"Good. You made it safely." Draco's only response to him was a frown. Harry shrugged and turned towards Mione, "Can I copy your notes from this morning?"

"Sure Harry."

Draco frowned some more for all the good it did him. Harry was practically ignoring his existence. In fact, Harry was the only person in the room  _ not _ preoccupied with his new wardrobe and truth be told… he didn't like it. "Harry." He barely got a glance but pushed on, "My father should be here soon, I talked to Snape-"

"What? When?" He didn't think anyone else noticed the cold edge suddenly in Harry's voice.

"Snape intercepted me on my way here to tell me about my father." There was a whimper in his voice in response to Harry’s anger that he hadn’t meant to do.

Harry grabbed him by the hair, hard enough to make him whine, and forced their eyes to meet. He wasn’t really hurting him, but his voice was serious. "You have a decision to make then." Draco had thought Harry might be nicer to convince him to stay but Harry nodded towards the ground, "Shouldn't you be kneeling?"

He grimaced, but knew without a doubt Harry was serious. He slid to the ground next to Harry. He should be angry, upset, but part of him understood it. It was natural that Harry would act at his most dominant when another dominant would be entering his territory. Food was placed on the bench before him, which was nice since he supposed Harry could have put it on the floor.

He noticed that despite making him kneel, despite the harsh words, Harry had gotten food for him first, taken care of him first. It only confused him more, his father  _ never  _ put his mother first, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He squirmed a little, uncomfortable with his clothes and his position… and one decision could change it. 

If he went with his father he could probably manage to be a dominant. He grinned a little at that, the thought of someone soft and docile kneeling on the ground for him. Yea, he could get into that. He closed his eyes to picture someone kneeling and to his annoyance he could only see himself. Himself kneeling for Harry. Disgruntled, he opened his eyes and picked at his food. Maybe his mother was right, maybe he was meant to be submissive.

Harry's hand dropped down to run through Draco's hair. He jerked away, ignoring as Harry frowned at him and shoved the food away, resting his head on the bench. He wasn't hungry, and when Harry’s hand dropped back to stroke his hair a second time he didn’t resist. It felt good even as it hurt him to allow such a casual touch, to enjoy it. He wasn't sure if he would ever feel good about any action he took.

He mumbled to himself, "How am I gonna do this?" It did seem rather hopeless and he had never been so sure that his dad had screwed him over. He stayed that way until Harry finished eating and pulled him to his feet.

"You didn't eat anything."

He glanced down at the mostly untouched food, "I wasn't hungry."

Harry eyed him for a moment as he pulled Draco close. "You know what this is missing?" He didn't expect Harry to kiss him in the middle of the Great Hall but his mouth was suddenly dominated by Harry's and he gave into it. Harry pulled back and whispered something. Honestly, Draco wasn't that surprised when he felt what could only be a collar appear around his neck, but it didn't matter as Harry pulled his mouth back into another kiss.

He didn't open his eyes when Harry pulled back, savoring the feeling of being pressed against him. "You taste delicious Draco." Draco blushed and finally opened his eyes, only to gasp and stumble back when he realized who was standing in the door of the Great Hall.

Harry laughed softly, "Yeah, I sensed him. Guess it's time to make that decision."

He turned to face Lucius and smirked, grabbing Draco's elbow and pulling him towards him. He didn't wait to acknowledge Lucius as he brushed past him, Draco in tow. Draco caught the frown on his father's face and cringed, he would never not acknowledge his father like that, it was the quickest way to a beating. He kept his head down even as he felt Harry turn to face Lucius.

"I'm sure you've secured a room to talk to Draco. Let's get to it."

"Potter, I wish to talk to my son alone, your presence is not necessary." He reached for Draco and suddenly Harry was growling, bodily in between them.

"Don't you dare touch him. You know you have to deal with me."

Lucius looked annoyed, but not surprised, and he still hadn't really looked at Draco. They started walking towards the conference room for parents and the tension between the two was nerve wracking for Draco.

He was looking at the ground but when he felt a warm calm his head snapped up to see his mother waiting for him and he dashed past the two dominants and threw himself into her arms. She hugged him and leaned close, speaking quickly, "You know Draco. Go with what you know you should, not what you think you should. Not what you've been told you should want."

He pulled back a little and nodded before turning to face his father and Harry, suddenly aware that he had shoved past the other two. His father looked right annoyed and a cautious glance at Harry revealed that the other boy was giving him a small grin, obviously not angry with him.

He ducked his head and with a deep breath moved to stand in front of Harry, "Sorry, Harry."

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "That's okay, it's your mum."

"This room." Lucius's voice was gruff as he moved into the room, he hadn't missed who Draco had chosen to apologize to. He whirled and pointed at Narcissa, "You stay out here." She nodded and Draco gave her a sad look before following his father, with Harry on his heels.

There were two chairs in the room and Lucius sank into one and indicated for Draco to take the other one. He didn't, ducking his head as Harry took the seat. Lucius frowned but wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on. "I see you couldn't even follow simple instructions, I should have guessed."

Harry broke in before Lucius could continue. "I gave him a choice you know. Stay with me or go with you." Lucius looked at Harry while he spoke but his head snapped back to study Draco again and he didn't like the way Lucius was eyeing the blonde. His eyes hesitated over Draco's bare midriff and the look wasn't exactly fatherly. Harry rocketed to his feet, a growl at the back of his throat.

Draco looked up at Harry, startled. He could see the lust on his father's face and he shifted uncomfortably, not liking the look in his eyes. Harry's words came back to him how he would submit either way and suddenly he realized that might be in more ways than he had originally thought. Lucius finally looked away, "So you haven't claimed him. Fine then, Draco you're coming home with me where I can keep… a firmer eye on you."

He stepped behind Harry immediately, gritting his teeth as he knelt by his side. Harry didn't look at him but smirked at Lucius and Draco was again reminded that even before Harry had come into his Veela inheritance he had hated Lucius, "He made his choice. He's not going anywhere with you. He belongs to me. He chose servitude to me over going back with  _ you _ ." He stepped forward, his grin widening. It felt so good to have something to lord over the other man.

"And now you get to think about that Harry Potter sticks his dick up your son's arse, anytime I want. A Malfoy is my whore and there is nothing you can do about it."

Draco already felt miserable at being so weak. That his father, who he had spent his entire life trying to impress, would see him dressed like a sex toy, kneeling next to someone his father hated. Harry's words made it all that much worse and he looked up to see the rage on his father's face.

With that look any doubt he had in picking Harry over his father was gone, he knew without a doubt if he went home with his father he would be beaten without mercy. He leaned slightly so he was pressed against Harry's leg, his head resting on Harry's thigh. Harry responded by dropping a hand to run through Draco's shiny hair, pressing him firmly against his side.

Lucius eyed them but he could tell a losing battle. It was clear that the two before him were mates, even if his son hadn't been claimed yet. He sighed, but tried one more time. "Draco, I demand that you-"

Harry growled and went to talk but Draco spoke up first, "I've made my decision father, and I chose my mate."

Harry tightened the hand in his hair momentarily, acknowledging the statement. "Unless you want to fight me for him." He bared his teeth and Draco cowered as he again felt that wave of aggression from Harry and to his surprise he watched his father take a step back as well. The older male quickly moved back up, and snarled at Harry, but they had already seen it.

Instead he looked down at Draco and Draco pressed against Harry, sensing that once again his father was going to go for the hurt. "Fine. You want to be a slave, then so be it. But I won't have you shaming the Malfoy name. As far as I'm concerned you are no longer my son, and I'll be sure to get the paperwork that makes that a fact. You are no longer a Malfoy." He moved to the door and flung it open; grabbing an anxious Narcissa by the arm, "Let's go. We no longer have a son."

Draco rocked to his feet, his eyes on his mother. "Mother!"

She didn't resist Lucius as he pulled her away but met Draco's eyes, "I love you. He'll take care of you Draco." She was silenced by an angry look from Lucius and then they were gone.

Draco was shaking, shocked that his father would disown him, and he quickly leaned back into the comfort of Harry's arms. "My family…"

"I'm sorry Draco, this isn't what I wanted to happen."

He didn't say anything, he couldn't hate Harry for it happening, even though he wanted to. Wanted to blame him for losing his family, but in those brief seconds he had seen his father in a way he had never before and he wasn't under the illusion anymore that his father wanted to help him.

Harry held him for a few more minutes, just letting Draco deal with what happened, before he pulled away, pulling him towards the tower. "Come on Draco, we have things to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry held Draco's elbow firmly as they moved, making Draco have to trot to keep up with him. He struggled to stop the tears from falling, he didn't think he'd ever get to see his mother again. It was like he had only just found her and it was being taken from him.

The further they moved away from the room the gentler Harry held his elbow and after a few moments he dropped the hold altogether, though he didn't stop moving. Draco tucked his arms in close to his body, crossing them over his stomach. He felt a bit like he was lost and it hadn't even sunk in yet what had happened.

He didn't like being so far from Harry and tentatively reached for his hand, wanting to touch him. Wanting to ground himself. Harry didn't look at him but he took his hand, fingers wrapping easily around Draco's smaller one. Draco tripped suddenly, watching Harry instead of his feet, dragging Harry to a stop.

"Oomph." It wasn't a particularly elegant sound and Draco flushed. He looked down, "Sorry."

Harry was only smiling though, a hint of humor in his eyes. "No worries." He hesitated and added, "I shouldn't have been moving so fast. I forget how short you are."

The words could have been hurtful, but Draco couldn't bring himself to be offended when they were said in such a playful manner. He tightened his grip on Harry's hand, afraid he would let go, and forced the words out of his mouth, "Are you going to claim me now?" He tried not to let the trepidation he was feeling slip into his words, he felt like he was floundering and desperately wanted Harry to claim him  _ now _ . A bond that could never be broken between him and the other boy was exciting, and Draco found himself desperate for that security.

Oddly Harry's face closed down, and he wouldn't meet Draco's eyes. "Come on, we'll talk when we get to the tower."

He nodded, tightening his hand until it must have almost been painful for Harry, but the other boy didn't say anything. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, and it was almost painful for him to keep quiet, but he wanted to please Harry.

No one was around, everyone still at lunch he supposed, all the better for Harry to hurry up and claim him. Harry dropped his hand again when they reached his room, moving in front of Draco to push the door open, trusting that Draco would follow him in.

Draco closed the door behind him, leaning against it, not sure what Harry was doing. Since the other had found out he was a submissive Veela he had been all over him, almost oppressively dominant, and now it was like he didn't even exist.

Harry glanced at him and shook his head, looking to the open space in the room, "Dobby?"

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when the house elf appeared, throwing him a sideways glance before his entire attention was on Harry. "You asked for Dobby?"

"Is Lucius gone?"

"Yes, yes." The relief was obvious in his voice.

Harry nodded his thanks and just as quick Dobby was gone. He turned his attention to Draco and frowned, "Well, what do you want to do Draco?"

He wasn't sure what Harry meant and he glanced towards the bed… was he asking if he wanted to be claimed… how he wanted to be claimed? "I, uh…" He wasn't sure what to say, there was no heat in Harry's voice, no lust and a horrible panic was starting to build in his stomach. "What do you mean?"

One of Harry's hands lifted to rub at the back of his neck, something Draco was starting to understand was a frustrated gesture, and he dropped his arms. His voice was a growl. "What do you want to do? Do you want to stay here? Go back to the dungeons?"

Uneasily he glanced at his stuff in the room already… hadn't they already decided this? He struggled to find the answer Harry was looking for, "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh Draco." This time Harry rubbed his face and he suddenly looked weary, exhausted, and he wouldn't meet Draco's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm gonna contact Remus, he trained me, he probably will know somebody that can help train you. Or maybe you can talk to Snape, he might know someone…"

"What are you talking about?" The panic was threatening to choke him, didn't Harry want him? "Aren't you going to claim me?"

"No, Draco… no." The words looked like they pained Harry but Draco didn't see it beyond his own fury.

"No? No?" He had forced Draco to make this decision, cost him his family and he didn't even  _ want him _ ? "You told me to choose and I did!"

"Not much of a choice for you, was it?" He waved his hand to stop Draco's answer, "You needed to be free of your father, he was going to hurt you, even you had to see it. Now…" Harry trailed off, eyes troubled.

"You said you'd claim me." The words were a desperate whimper.

Harry's frown deepened, "I know,  _ I know, _ but I didn't get it before. Y ou're just afraid Draco, I can… I can protect you from other dominants okay? You've already decided to be submissive, you can start looking around to see what Dominants are available and until you do… until you get trained I'll make sure you're safe."

His heart was breaking at Harry's detached words. "Harry… please…"

He was shaking his head, "Didn’t you see your mother?" Harry's voice broke and it was the first time that Draco realized how distraught he looked, "She had no choice, it's obvious." He eyed Draco carefully, "I don't even know how much of the last couple years was you and what was your father telling you what to do."

Draco was shaking his head, confused, "Don't you want me?"

Harry's hands clenched like he was trying to restrain himself, face twisting with the effort and then suddenly Draco found himself dragged forward until they were flush, until Harry's body pressed tight against him and he could feel how hard he was, making him gasp and rub against Harry. "Of  _ course  _ I want you." He shoved Draco away just as quickly, taking several steps back, "I chose you, didn't I? Even before I knew you were submissive I wanted to fight you just so I could  _ touch _ you."

Draco was off balanced, body reacting to his mate's arousal… only Harry was saying he didn't want to be his mate and Draco let out a hurt sound, "What did I do wrong Harry?"

"You didn't… damnit Draco, you didn't do anything wrong. I can  _ hear _ the fear in your voice every time we talk about me claiming you. I won't be Lucius, I won't force you into something you don't want. I won't spend my entire life watching you cower from me!"

Everything snapped into place suddenly and Draco  _ understood _ . He moved forward, running through everything Harry had said, and finally focused on one sentence. He tilted his head up, voice soft, "You chose me?'

Harry still looked angry, though Draco was starting to realize it wasn't at him, that he was mad at himself. When he reached Harry he moved into his arms, not sure if he would be rejected, but Harry wrapped his arms around him. He looked down at Draco, "Yes. I didn't want anyone else Draco." He sounded agitated and vulnerable as he muttered out, "I don't want anyone else, but I won't force you."

The panic was easing and he pressed fully into Harry, trying to find the right words. "I want you, Harry."

There was a long sigh, "You don't know what you want, Draco. You have no defenses against me, no choice and I won't be  _ that _ person." He wondered if Harry had been struggling with that this whole time, or if seeing his father had triggered something.

Draco took a couple deep breathes as he leaned against him and finally leaned up on his tip toes to press his lips to Harry. It got the response he wanted as a rough sound escaped Harry and he was crushed against him, his tongue in his mouth making Draco moan. That was all it took and Harry's dominant pheromones hit him like a wrecking ball and he jerked his mouth away to moan, rutting shamelessly against Harry.

Hands were under his thighs, lifting him up onto the nearest hard surface, and he wrapped his legs around Harry whimpering. Yes, this was what he wanted. He pressed against him desperately, finally managing to moan, "Please Harry, claim me. Fuck me."

Again Harry did the opposite, pulling back, reaching out to hold Draco back so he couldn't follow him forward. He was panting, eyes wild, but he refused to be pulled back into the embrace. "No." He put more force behind the word, arms ram rod straight as he held Draco back, "No."

He was losing, desperately squirming to get closer to Harry. "Please!" Harry didn't seem to be swaying, in fact now Draco could tell he was working on pulling back his control and Draco cried out, trying to pull him closer. "Harry please!" He managed to get one hand on his cheek, and Harry gave into the pushing so that their eyes could meet. "Harry, you have to, I want you to claim me, please."

He was shaking his head, "We need to get your training figured out, I'll help you…" His eyes shifted away so Draco wouldn't see the hurt in them. "You'll get a mate you want to be with."

"I want to be with you." Harry gave him a look like he thought Draco was stupid and out of pure frustration Draco lashed out, hitting Harry hard in the shoulder, taking a moment of enjoyment in the surprise on his face. Before he could stop himself he snarled out, "I've  _ always  _ wanted you, you're just too stupid to see it!"

There was silence in the room except for their panting, and Harry tilted his head, "What?"

Somehow it was embarrassing after everything to admit it, to admit that long before he came into his submissive veela, he had wanted Harry. Sometimes he had envied him, sometimes he had hated him but he had not been able to lie to himself about wanting the other boy. He tried to look away but Harry deserved his honesty so he met his eyes, "I've… I want to be your mate. I've always wanted you."

Harry's grip softened, one hand going up to tangle in the back of Draco's hair, "You've done nothing but bemoan your fate. You did everything you could to avoid mating with me, you pretended you were dominant to avoid me."

"I wasn't… it had nothing to do with you Harry, my father…"

Draco wondered if there would ever be a time where mentioning his father didn't make Harry's hackles rise, but Harry didn't so much as tighten his grip and relaxed just as quickly. "Your father told you to. I know." His fingers moved slightly, stroking gently through Draco's hair, "I’m not going to force myself on you. I want you to submit so badly Draco, I can taste it but… no, not when you can't say no."

And yeah, that made sense too. Suddenly he understood why Harry hadn't cum when they were together, why he hadn’t done more with him. His Veela instincts had been telling him it meant trouble but maybe… maybe that wasn't his Veela. Maybe his history watching his father beat his mother had told him it meant trouble and really… how much of what he expected from Harry had been decided by what he'd seen his father do? He tilted his head away and muttered, "I'm sorry I assumed… you aren't my father, I get it."

"So what now Draco?" He seemed as if he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward, pressing kisses along Draco's neck until the other moaned, tipping his head back to give Harry access. "Tell me you want this."

"I want this."

He didn't notice as Harry stilled, voice a little more serious, "Tell me that you're my whore Draco."

The words triggered some thought in Draco's head but he was too caught up in the feel of Harry, body humming from Harry's power and dominant pheromones and mindlessly he responded, "I'm your whore."

Harry pulled away slowly, shaking his head. "See? You would never say that if you were thinking for yourself. This isn't what I want." He held him still, eyes earnest, "I thought I wanted you unable to say no but…" He trailed off, eyes on Draco and finally straightened up, voice firm. "We're going to find you someone to train you." He put up a hand to stop Draco's protests and his voice softened. "You deserve to be able to say no… and maybe it's selfish but I deserve to know my mate wants me because he  _ wants _ me and not because he has no choice."

Draco finally gave up trying to pull him closer, recognizing the finality in Harry's tone. He settled back, frowning, unhappy, "You're going to send me away?"

"No." Even Harry looked startled by the strength in the word, and he leaned forward, more confident. "No… but until you're trained, until you can resist, I will not take this further. Not until you can truly decide for yourself."

Draco leaned back on his elbows, cock straining against his pants and close to frustrated tears but he nodded his consent, knowing that when he got space from the other, had a moment away he would appreciate the sentiment. For now he looked up at Harry, silver eyes begging, "Please…"

Harry looked like he was going to argue but he saw something in Draco's eyes and smiled, leaning forward as one hand slid down Draco's chest, towards his pants. He leaned in close, eyes playful, "No claiming until you're trained, but… but I'm sure there are other things we can do." His hand slid confidently down the front of Draco's pants, his other hand pressed flat against his chest to keep him there.

"Harry… please…"

Harry had a smirk on his face now at Draco's breathless tone, and there was the raw power that he had seen from Harry the last few days, the dominant gleam that had his hips stuttering up to meet the strokes, whimpering, far beyond words. "Do you like that Draco? Do you love the way I touch you?"

He could only moan an affirmative, and when Harry hit him full on with his pull he screamed until his voice broke, thrusting his hips as he came so strongly the edges of his vision started to go blurry before he refocused on Harry. He stared at him, panting helplessly.

Harry was grinning, enjoying watching Draco come undone so completely at just a touch. He reached up to push his hair out of his face, "Training, Draco, training first but.. Oh yes, I'm sure we can keep ourselves entertained in the meantime."


	14. Chapter 14

Draco stood as still as he could, eyes closed, trying to concentrate. He knew he was frowning but couldn't seem to help it.

"Come on, I still can't feel you resisting."

He opened his eyes to glare, "I'm trying."

Remus gave him a doubtful look, looking meaningfully to where Harry sat at the edge of the room watching. "I think you're distracted."

Draco glanced at Harry too, feeling his face flush, and instantly those green eyes snapped to his. They stared at each other for long moments, neither moving, before Draco gracefully looked away, grudgingly turning to Remus. "I am trying."

He heard Harry laugh, but he didn't turn back towards him. They had been unable to find someone to really train him, Remus's werewolf knew alpha and had been able to help Harry, but the most he could work on with Draco was trying to control pheromones, trying to resist. When Draco had asked if that would actually work he had only shrugged his shoulders and told him it wasn't so different from werewolves, just a different flavor of animals. In theory.

Except that when Remus tried to throw a little dominant scent into it Draco's veela only wanted to hide and it made Harry growl. So Harry was present, giving something for Draco to work against. He wasn't having much success but Remus had an inkling that it was more about a lack of willingness than lack of ability.

"Maybe a little more practical application." He sighed, "Harry, come here."

He rocked to his feet smoothly, heading along the edge of the room, leaving the space between him and Draco. That Remus knew was just as much to help Harry’s control as to help Draco. If the two of them moved closer than a few feet there was no pulling them apart. He rather thought that they should just go ahead and mate but Harry was dead set against it.

When he reached his side he nodded at Draco, "Bring him to his knees."

It was uncomfortable to see the lust that flashed across Harry's face at that, so he looked to Draco who had paled, eyes set on Harry. "You, resist."

Harry calmly raised an eyebrow and they both watched Draco stumble. He didn't go down though and something flashed in his eyes and he raised his chin, smile tugging at his mouth. It made Harry smile and he shrugged at Remus.

He frowned, not sure why Harry was so resistant when he was the one that refused to mate until Draco got it, "You aren't trying either."

With a sigh he turned to Draco and actually  _ pushed _ his pull out and the speed in which Draco hit the ground was startling, and he was left panting, wide eyes staring up at Harry. He looked to Remus and frowned, "There, happy?" He didn't wait for an answer as he moved swiftly to Draco, reaching out and taking his hand to pull him to his feet. He didn't stop there and he pulled him in close, nuzzling against his neck, "You need to get this Draco."

"I'm trying to get it!"

"No you aren't." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then turned away, heading back towards Remus.

He watched carefully, "Bear with me on this Harry… maybe we need to bring in another dominant Veela. He doesn't  _ want _ to fight you."

They had the conversation a million times and he waited for the answer he always got, but instead Harry only shook his head. "Fine. We'll bring in another dominant."

"No!"

Draco took a few steps towards them, panic on his face and Harry frowned. "I'll protect you."

" _ Please _ ."

"Fine. Let's try again." He threw out his pull and Draco closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and there,  _ finally _ he could feel the smallest bit of resistance, Draco could push the pull back enough to open his eyes. That was it though, he lost his concentration and Harry's pull hit him hard and he cried out, whimpering, and Harry was in a sprint to his side.

Their lips crashed together when they met, Harry wrapping his hands in Draco's hair and pulling him tight enough against his body that they could feel how hard each other were. "Was that enough, Harry, please?"

He pulled his head down until Draco rested it against his shoulder, "We're getting there Draco."

"This is as good as I am Harry!"

He wrapped his arms around him tightly, whispering in his ear, "No it's not." He looked over him to Remus, "I think that's all for today."

He nodded and quickly headed out, leaving the boys to each other's company. He was stopped almost to the door, "Thank you again Remus, I really… I really appreciate it."

The frustration eased and he felt a real smile slide across his face, "Of course Harry, any way I can help."

After he left Harry simply held Draco for a moment before letting him go. "Come on, let's get to lunch."

"This is ridiculous Harry." He looked away quickly when Harry shot him a look, "I'm not getting any better at this and I want you." He glanced up at him and slid to his knees, looking at his shoulder. "Please, take me."

He hummed at that, pulling Draco up to his feet again, "When I say so."

"So  _ say _ ."

"I say it's lunch time." Draco was still unfocused though so he brought his attention back, "I talked to your … father today."

He had been in the process of leaning into Harry but jerked away, shocked eyes, "What?"

Harry watched him, "How long has it been since we saw him?"

"5 weeks." He pressed against Harry, the lingering effect of his pull even with the topic still making him horny. 

"He hasn't submitted any papers to disown you."

Draco felt his eyes widen at that, he hadn't bothered to check… hadn't wanted to face it. "He… didn't?" He made the next jump, "Can I see my mother?"

He fingered Draco's hair, "He said only if he is present. I'm not comfortable with that until I've claimed you."

Draco didn't point out Harry's slip of the tongue… didn't point out that Harry kept insisting that maybe he would be better off with another dominant but never spoke of anything other than claiming him.

A small thrill of hope moved up his spine as he took in the words but then he realized, "He won't allow it once I'm your mate."

Harry grinned at that, watching Draco's face to see how he would react, "He thinks… he thinks we've already mated."

"And he still will let me see her?"

Harry nodded, "I'm sure once he realized that he wasn't going to win he scrambled to cover himself. His son being mated with one of the most powerful wizards in the world isn't something to scoff at, regardless of his feelings for me."

He eyed Harry doubtfully, "That easy? He trained me my whole life to be something I can't be and he gives in that quickly because… because you're  _ you _ ?"

Something flashed in Harry's eyes, some humor and he tilted his head down in acknowledgment of the statement, "Very true. I told him this is the way it would be."

The doubt slid into disbelief, "Oh, and he just agreed?"

Harry traced one hand down Draco's skin, eyes slightly unfocused, taking in the scent of his soon to be mate, and finally looked up. "Someday, not today because we’ve spent enough time talking about him, someday think about why exactly your father even  _ had _ a potion to emulate a dominant veela."

Draco had no answer to that and Harry pulled back, a wave of magic that made Draco stumble and he knew he wasn't wearing training clothes anymore. He glanced down at himself and rolled his eyes, "You have an obsession."

He only traced his fingers over Draco's stomach, it wasn't as revealing as the initial outfit he had put him in, Draco had put his foot down about that but still skin tight pants, still that obsession with Draco's stomach being bared for him. He growled low, sending shivers up Draco's spine, and grabbed his hips, backing him up against the wall roughly. A hand in his hair tilted his head back, and Harry's breath tickled his neck. "You look fuckable."

"Harry…" Trickles of power brushed over him and he automatically tried to put up his defenses, not so much blocking the power as pushing it back and he had a moment to see Harry's eyes widen before he grabbed him, hiking him up against the wall and letting him wrap his legs around him.

"Fuck." Harry's grip was almost painful, "What was that? What did you do?"

Harry's power hit him, harder this time and he rutted against him, those new automatic defenses he had found trying to push some of it back until Harry was pressing against him just as hard. He was panting in time with Draco, faces inches apart, until he covered the rest of the distance lips clashing together.

He was pulled off the wall and taken to the floor almost hard enough to knock the wind out of him, and then Harry was back on top of him. He held his arms down above his head though, trying to resist. "Draco… no."

Desperate Draco tried his defense again, but Harry was ready this time and it had no effect, and he whimpered, "Harry please."

"I've said-"

"I can fight back!"

"You can't say no-"

"I can seduce you back, that's just as good!"

It was hard to stare someone down from flat on your back but Draco was doing his best. He rolled his hips up and felt Harry's resolve start to crumble. "I'm yours, we both know it, you never stop touching me, you dress me like I'm yours, I don't understand what you are waiting for!"

Harry leaned down at that, and the kiss was gentle and when he pulled away Draco's eyes were closed. "I'm trying to do what is best for you Draco."

"You're what is best for me."

He slowly lowered his body to press against him, kneeing his thighs apart, "How do you know that?" He was pulling at Draco's shirt though, tugging the material over his head. "How do you know I won't end up like your father?"

He was too busy to answer, shimmying out of his pants until he was naked. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, "Harry…"

It startled him when he felt skin against skin, Harry  _ never _ took off his own clothes. "You've seen what I can do Draco, I have no issues with putting you on your knees, do you want that?" He pressed his power out, silencing any answer Draco might have had with a wave of lust that nearly lifted Draco's body off the floor, making him whimper and beg for something,  _ anything _ , even as he let some of Draco's resistance push back, shivering himself.

Draco struggled though, struggled to pay better attention, "You… you wouldn't hurt me Harry, I know you wouldn't."

"Hmm." He nudged one of Draco's legs, having him bend it, and fingers trailed down, smearing pre cum down his shaft, chucking as he whimpered. There was no hesitation as his fingers dipped lower, fingers tracing Draco's entrance, making him buck up wildly.

"Shhhh." He pressed him down with one hand on a hip, even as he nudged his other leg further up, giving him better access. Harry's cock was hard too, making them both moan when he leaned in close enough for them to rub against each other. Harry's fingers dragged up Draco's cock again, gathering precum before they were at his entrance again, circling before one finger slowly pushed in, making Draco keen with need.

His eyes flashed open at that, "Harry?" He was breathless, hopeful, Harry had never taken it so far before and his veela was nearly frantic with excitement that he was going to claim him.  _ Finally.  _ It was just so unexpected, it had been a normal day and he wasn't sure what had finally pushed Harry over the edge.

He withdrew his finger, making a soft noise himself at Draco's lost cry, at the way the smaller man scrambled to pull him closer. "It's okay, come on."

He helped him to his feet, Draco swaying dangerously under the double effect of Harry's pull and being aroused enough that he didn't think any blood  _ could _ make it to his brain to coordinate his steps. He didn't understand what was going on at first but they moved across the room, their magicked training space within the prefect room, and he found himself being pushed to sprawl on the bed.

Fingers were almost instantly pressed against him again, two fingers sliding in with something more than precum on them. Harry leaned down to rub his face against Draco's, voice low, "You are  _ mine _ . I'm tired of pretending like you aren't."

Draco let out a shout at that, excited and aroused and he had to struggle away from Harry just to make sure he didn't come too soon. "Harry, Please, I can't wait, it's been too long!"

"I will never get tired of you wanting me so badly." Harry stood at the end of the bed between Draco's legs and reached forward to pull him up, "Come here."

He was confused for a moment but he realized what Harry wanted, and leaned forward tentatively, reaching out to dart his tongue across the head of Harry's cock, wrapping his lips around him when Harry gently directed him, any nervousness at the action fading away. He felt his own cock twitching hard, could feel beads of precum sliding up over the head, and he moaned around Harry's cock, nearly cutting off his own moan with another when the vibrations caused Harry to tighten his hold. To pull him closer and press more of his cock down his throat.

Draco pulled back what Harry would let him, willing to take as much as he could but desperately wanting to taste him. He held the head of his cock in his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue, rolling his eyes up submissively to meet Harry's. Under his skin he could feel a tingling, almost like the feeling of a spell but something more primal, something  _ warmer _ .

After a few more moments Draco was yanked off, two sets of wide eyes on each other, the only other sound in their room their harsh breaths. Without being told he scrambled backwards, feeling suddenly like he was prey being hunted as Harry followed him on to the bed. Muscles flexing as he crawled across the bed until he was lying over Draco, reaching out to grab his wrists, holding him there.

He growled low in his throat and Draco automatically tilted his head back, exposing his throat, body strung bow tight as Harry bit down on his throat, just hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth. He growled again, "Mine."

His voice was soft, "Yours, of course Harry, always yours."

They had a moment, where they stared, talking without any words and then Harry nodded, "Yes, always."

With no more preparation, with no more warning, Harry's cock was lubed and he was pressing steadily into Draco, holding down his hips to keep him from bucking him off at the sudden sensation. Draco's face contorted, somewhere between pain and pleasure, but he couldn't get his mouth to work.

One moment he was trying to take all of Harry and the next Harry's pull hit him until he felt like he was wrapped in a blanket of his power, until he could feel Harry over every inch of him and he whined and struggled against the hands holding him down. His skin felt like it was on fire, just short of burning and it all centered in his groin, radiating out from his cock and down his ass and he could feel Harry trembling against him too.

Neither of them moved once he was fully seated, bodies pressed as tight together as they could, touching skin to skin. It felt warmer in the room, warmer between their bodies and finally Draco started to wiggle and Harry took the hint and moved, pulling out and pressing back in so slow it was painful for both of them.

Draco pressed his hips up, fraught, needing him to move faster. "Harry, Harry please… faster!"

The dazed look was starting to leave his face, only to be replaced by a softened smirk, "Of course, anything for you."

Draco barely had time to brace himself as Harry grabbed him, hips pistoning until Draco was shoved backwards on the bed, grabbing on to the bedspread, trying to get any leverage he could to thrust back against Harry. His only thoughts were on cumming, and it took him a moment to realize that Harry was talking. He forced himself to look at him, "What?'

"Fight me. Push back… whatever the hell you were doing." His voice was strained with the effort he was using to hold back his orgasm.

Frowning seemed appropriate to that but he couldn't put together the thoughts to do it, and did as he was told, trying to pull up his defenses against Harry, though he was only able to press back a little, like a skipping record but it seemed to be enough because Harry's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him fast and sure, and it was too much stimulation as his body tensed up, screaming as he came over Harry's fingers, vision blurring at the edges.

He wrapped his hands around Harry's upper arms as he rode out the continuing thrusts, body soft and pliant after his orgasm, rolling his hips into Harry's, doing his best to take him as deep as possible. He leaned up for a kiss without realizing it, Harry grunting in something that sounded like pleasure as a hand wrapped around the back of his head, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, Draco too tired and sated to make it neat.

Harry bit down on his lip suddenly, a coppery tang added to the kiss and Harry ripped his mouth away to scream, hands clenching Draco's hips tight enough to bruise as he came, hips thrusting a few more times into Draco's tight ass. He pulled out quickly and Draco almost wanted to complain but he only spent a few more strands of cum across Draco's groin, across his stomach, marking him with his seed.

He collapsed next to Draco on the bed, a possessive gleam in his eyes as he watched Draco, fingers dropping to his stomach to run through the cum cooling there, "You look good covered in my cum."

Draco was barely managing to stay conscious, sleepy, content. He could only rub himself against Harry wherever he could. He expected to feel different and it did… but he already felt like he belonged to Harry.

"Can you feel it Draco?"

He didn't know what Harry wanted, he just wanted to roll over and sleep with Harry's body over his, and made a noncommittal sound.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Two hands cupped the back of his head, turning him to face Harry, tightening enough to be a warning and Draco forced his eyes open to look at him. Harry smiled at that, "Do you feel it?"

All he wanted to do was sleep but Harry was holding his head still so he did as he asked and knew his eyes flew open as he  _ did _ feel it. It felt like there was a physical line between them, like even where they weren't touching they were still connected, could smell that the scent of their Veelas mingled together and it really sunk in, it was permanent, forever. They were  _ mated _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little epilogue left after this!


	15. That's All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a picture that was drawn of Draco in his outfit the first time I posted by Yeaka. I hope it shows up! I can't find a link to it anymore, so I only have a screenshot that had been saved of it.

Harry was sleeping soundly but Draco was having trouble, his head resting on Harry's chest as he listened to his heartbeat. Mating with Harry had not been what he thought… had not been what he expected.

He shifted his weight and even in his sleep Harry mumbled something and pulled him closer, arms locking around his waist tight enough that even if he wanted to get up he couldn't. Draco had been prepared that when he mated it would be painful, vicious and instead it had been… incredible.

There were a lot of things to think about, he wasn't sure anymore what was true and what was just what his father told him. He cuddled against Harry, taking in his scent and could feel his body relaxing against him. He wished he could ask his mother, ask her if she thought it was all dominant veelas that acted like his father or if it was just the person that he was, but he couldn't do that to her.

Harry hinted that he thought his father was less than dominant, but Draco didn't think that was right either. If he hadn't been dominant he wouldn't have been able to woo his mother, after his own attempts to pretend he was sure of that. There was something odd going on though he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. His mother wouldn't leave him, he was sure even past the veela that she loved him, but it was something to think about.

Draco was so lost in thought that he failed to notice when Harry roused from his sleep, green eyes landing on him. He wasn't aware until there was a low growl at his throat, making goose bumps rise all along his body and he wiggled against him. "Good Morning."

"You smell good."

Draco found himself suddenly rolled onto his back, Harry over him. He spread his legs, Harry's weight settling between them and looked up to meet his eyes and tried to snark, "I smell like you."

"Like I said." Harry's voice was relaxed, affectionate, but Draco still felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He realized he was naked under his mate and that he should be doing something, anything, and lowered his eyes, "Can I…" He pressed up against Harry, almost forgetting what he wanted to do when their naked bodies rubbed against each other. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Harry chuckled at that and his hands slid down Draco's sides, the light touches making him squirm, hips bucking up against Harry's. It couldn't possibly always be like this, this wasn't what he had been raised to expect, wasn't what-

"You are thinking too much for being naked in our bed. Let's see what we can do about that."

There was that warm familiar feeling, the tingling that moved from his toes back up and Draco shivered. The pheromones made him hard, made his body start to rock against Harry but that wasn't what he was focused on, wasn't what had caught his attention. He fought against his own desire and managed to gasp out, "Our bed?"

Harry had been set on sucking on Draco's neck and didn't pay the question much attention, "Yeah." He tried to go back to what he was doing but Draco raised one hand to touch his shoulder, pulling it away quickly as he looked away.

"Please, wait."

His tone was serious enough that Harry did pull back, holding himself up on his arms, "Draco, what's wrong?"

Involuntarily his other hand waved off the question and he shook his head, "No, not wrong. You said _our_ bed."

"And?"

Draco struggled with that. Everything in their house had been his father's, including him and his mother. "It's your bed, isn't it? Just like I'm yours."

Harry relaxed, catching on. "You _are_ mine. This bed is ours. This room is ours. Someday a house will be ours. Okay?"

He stared at him with wide eyes but nodded. Harry hesitated then so Draco pushed forward, letting him know that he was okay. "Yes, I got it." He reached out to touch Harry, hand tracing over his chest. "Can we…"

"Oh yes, yes we can." Harry wrapped a hand around Draco's cock and it wasn't what he expected to happen. He whimpered, pressing up into his grip, but the touch was too light to get much friction and he twisted, trying to get Harry to speed up his movements.

"Harry, please."

Harry looked like he was settling in to what he was doing though, a gleam in his eyes and he held Draco down with one hand, watching him struggle to get more friction, enjoying the sounds he was making.

Desperate Draco tried to push back but Harry wasn't using his pull and he couldn't do anything. He decided to use more physical means and reached out, wrapping his hand around Harry's dick, moaning at the feel of the hardness in his hand.

The casualness disappeared off Harry's face and with a growl Draco found himself rolled onto his stomach and yanked to his hands and knees. Harry's power hit him so hard he pitched forward onto the bed, shrieking at the sheer _force_ of arousal that hit him.

He tried to scramble back to his hands and knees, Harry helping him, though he almost fell again when fingers pressed into him, stretching him and just teasingly brushing against his prostate. He was hard, leaking precum, but Harry's other hand held him tight around the base of his cock, making sure that he wouldn't cum.

"Harry…" He moaned low in his throat, trying to rut against the bed but Harry held him up high enough that he couldn't reach it, leaving him bucking into the empty air.

The fingers were gone, Harry had been quick and though more preparation probably could have been good but Draco didn't notice it as Harry was pressing inside. "Oh." His body froze, concentrating on the feeling of Harry pressing inside of him instead of his own pleasure and when he was pressed fully against him he trembled, just a little, at the power. He pressed his front further down, rolling hips back against Harry, trying to take him in as far as he could.

"That's so good Draco, just what I want."

The iron grip around his cock eased, Harry's hand moving as he started to pull back and thrust back in, setting up an easy pace in direct contrast to the urgency that Draco felt, making him groan and whine when nothing could make Harry speed up.

"Shhh, just take it Draco, let me run the show."

He finally gave into it, pressing back to meet Harry's thrusts. It seemed like a lifetime of Harry's easy thrusts, just barely dragging over his prostate and he was aware that Harry's hand wasn't on him anymore but that the sensitive head of his cock brushed consistently against the bed spread, a soft tease of a touch. He slid wetly against it, the head of his cock slick, precum steadily slipping down.

Unexpectedly Harry reached around Draco to pull him to an upward kneel, and he keened as suddenly Harry was in deeper, the thrusts short staccato bursts that slammed into his prostate now and he gasped out, "I can't… Harry… please, I'm gonna cum."

His grin was obvious in the words, "Then cum for me Draco." The words were enough and Draco's entire body tensed up as his cock swelled, hips jerking hard as he came over Harry's hand. Everything went fuzzy for a moment, and he was barely aware of the other's grip tightening until he felt Harry orgasm, cumming deep inside him. They toppled forward, and Draco didn't even have the energy to get Harry to move off him or complain that he was lying in a wet spot. All he could do was wrap his hand around Harry's wrist, holding him there, and fall back into a contented sleep, curled up with his mate.

He was almost asleep when Harry pressed his face against the back of his neck, "I love you Draco."

Barely conscious he tightened his grip and without opening his eyes cuddled closer, "I love you too Harry."

* * *

Training with his mom was much easier. They sat together, heads nearly touching as she went over some details with him, and when she explained how to control himself it made so much sense.

Harry sat on the other side of the room, watching them, but really his attention was on the senior Malfoy who stood on the opposite side, moving between glaring at Draco and glaring at him. Only when Harry wasn't looking though, the minute he glanced that direction the older man looked away, pretending something caught his attention.

Harry couldn't help snort at that and turned his attention back to his mate, face softening at the easy joy that was on his face. It was obvious being near his mom was good for him, and he let them continue to bond.

His attention was caught though as suddenly Draco made a small sound, face scrunched up in pain, and he was at his side in seconds. "Draco?" For a moment he couldn't answer, and slid his hand over his abdomen. "Draco, are you okay?"

He finally nodded, "I … I think."

"What happened?"

His mom was watching intently and there was surprise on her face but Harry only looked to Draco who shrugged his shoulders. "I'm… I'm not sure. It just… felt weird."

Harry dropped his hand to Draco's shoulder, comforting him, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that Lucius had stood to investigate but a growl sent him back to the other side of the room.

"Already? You've barely been mated a year." Narcissa sounded happy, but surprised. And a little exasperated.

Draco wasn't in pain anymore but he did cross his arms across his stomach, looking down at it. Harry looked up to her, "Already what?"

Slowly the smile slid off her face, still happy but she seemed to suddenly realize that Harry and Draco had no idea what was going on and she finally settled with a knowing look in her eyes and the smile was back. She pointed at Draco and raised an eyebrow, "You do know that when male veelas mate, the submissive can bear children?"

It took Harry longer than Draco. Draco's eyes widened and his hands grabbed tightly over his stomach. Harry looked confused and moved his gaze from her to Draco, glancing down at his stomach and he knew the moment Harry understood.

They stared at each other, shocked into silence, even as a grin started to cross Harry's face. He finally managed to get out, "A baby? It's possible?"

Now that he put words to it he could feel it and Draco shakily nodded, "I… I think so." Harry moved forward instantly and laid his hands over Draco's. Their eyes met and there was no more need for words.

Narcissa nodded, overjoyed to see her only son so happy but quickly put a down to business look on her face. "Well, looks like there is much to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
